Watching Fate 2: Rise of the Guardians
by Skystar901
Summary: After an unplanned two year hiatus, I'm back! When the characters of Rise of the Guardians are brought into Sky's hall to watch a movie that tells the past and the future, secrets are revealed and families reunited. (New summary - also now once again accepting guest appearances!)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it looks like Rise of the Guardians won... sorry How to Train Your Dragon fans...but don't worry! I'll get to it soon!**

 **So! Here we go!**

 **[A/N: I am looking for a Beta reader for a PJO story called The Story of Sky; which is basically a story about how 'I' or Sky came to be! PM for more details!]**

It had been almost three years since her brother died. Yet Emma Overland couldn't help but stop by the lake where the accident had happened. She only came on the anniversary of his death, but the wounds were still sharp and clear. As she couldn't help but wondering if Jackson was in heaven, since he had always been there for her; there was a strange black light, and Emma fell unconscious, and the whole settlement of Burgess along with her.

* * *

Jack Frost couldn't believe it. even after all the fun he had jut had with the young boy Jaime and his friends, they STILL couldn't see him. no one could...

He knew he should have gotten used to it, after 300 years, but still!

Jack was so deep in thought, he didn't even notice when a black flash knocked him, and all the children of Burgess along with him.

* * *

The four Guardians were debating how to bring Jack Frost to the North Pole when they were knocked unconscious by the black light.

* * *

Everyone woke up in a strange room, that looked like a movie theater with bean-bag chairs. the front row only had three, a light blue one decorated with frost and snowflakes, a mossy green one with leaf designs, and a raven black one with star designs.

"HI!" everyone jumped as a voice suddenly cam from above. they looked up, and saw a young girl, around 12 or 13 hovering over them. her raven hair was tied up into a ponytail, and she wore a black shirt and black pants. the shirt had star designs, and on the pant's left leg was a stitched rose. next to her were two...dragons? a sleek black one with forest green eyes, and a white chicken like one with yellow eyes. also next to the girl, was a strange white creature with a single blue horn, and on her shoulder sat a black and yellow squirrely thing.

the girl floated down and said "Hello! My name is Skystar901, but please call me Sky. I am the leader of the Fate Changers, and I am also your host today." she bowed deeply.

"And these are my pets!" she pointed at the black dragon "ShadowWing the Night-Fury" she pointed at the white dragon "SnowFire the Deadly Nadder" she pointed at the white thing "Star the Absol" she nodded at the Flying Squirrel "And Sun, my Emolga!"

She had reached the floor at this point, and kept talking "I have brought you here to watch a movie, for those of you who do not know what a movie is, think of it as a series of moving pictures, with sound. she waved her hand, and everyone was somehow teleported to a bean-bag chair, although most of them moved around, and stood up as quickly as they could.

Sky had dissapeared, but her voice could be heard. "So, without further ado" she said dramatically "I present unto you...Rise of the Guardians!"

* * *

 **Ok, I'll do some introductions next chapter, and then the movie! Now that I have some practice, I hope that this one will be better. also, this movie has other Watching the Movie fics, so I'll be able to get ideas from reviews that people have...reviewed.**

 **anyway!**

 **Until Next Time Folks!**

 **(If you wish to join the Fate Changers, PM me for info!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is introduction only, sorry guys! I'm still working on the actual movie part, I'm hoping to get it all written out, and then add it all in in one fell swoop, like I did for Mulan**

* * *

As Skystar901 or 'Sky' disappeared, Jack Frost was the first one to speak; and he aimed his speech towards the Guardians; since he figured they were the only ones who could see him "So...you guys saw that too...right?" but they didn't hear him, as they were now debating on what they should do, and where they were.

Jack shook his head, and walked back over to the blue bean-bag chair with the snowflake designs, and flopped into it, not realizing that everyone in the room (minus the Guardians obviously) was staring at him.

* * *

"I bet tha' girl isa witch!" Bunny said, waving his paw at where 'Sky' had disappeared "How else, could she a' controlled those beasts, and then dissapeared li'e tha'!" he threw his paw down and said "Ah say we get outta here, an quick"

"Bunny" Tooth hissed "Enough" North sighed and shook his head "for vonce, I agree with you Bunny, Ve must get out of here...I can feel it...In my belly!" he grabbed his belly to emphasize his point, and several of the Mini-Teeth flew closer to his stomach to examine it.

* * *

Emma Overland **(Jack's Sister btw)** stared in shock at the white haired boy who looked, and sounded exactly like her brother! But that was impossible, since Jackson had drowned in the lake three years ago. she turned, and quickly walked over to her mother and whispered "Mama, could it be?" hope filled her voice

"I don't know Emma, I just don't know." Her mother replied, shaking her head, and staring in wonder at the white-haired teen who was now twirling a wooden staff.

Emma stared at the boy, and then, she felt a tug at her leg! she looked down, and realized that Sun, the Emolga or whatever, was tugging at her leg, and pointing next to the white-haired boy. Emma tilted her head, but decided to follow the creature when it took a few steps forward. Sun smiled and called out "Emo, emo" and kept walking back towards the front row of chairs. Emma followed it, and when it jumped into the air, and landed on the forest green bean-bag chair, it stopped and waved at her "Mo, Emolga!" it sang, Emma laughed and when she reached it, she knelt down and said "You are just so cute! So, why do you want me up here?" Sun just smiled, winked, and jumped into the air, landing on the white haired boy's shoulder.

* * *

When the Emolga landed on his shoulder, Jack had been thinking about the town, and how warm it was in here, and pretty much everything, so when the creature landed on his shoulder, he jumped up with a "Gha!" and stared at the thing, which just laughed, and pointed to the young brown haired girl who was...wait...it couldn't be...she was staring straight at him! she could...she could...see him!

Jack Frost stared at the girl, and then whispered "c...can you...can you see me?" he stared at her, hope in his icicle blue eyes

the girl's mouth was open slightly, and the only thing she could do was nod

Jack's heart practicly stopped "She see's me" he whispered, he was so happy, he laughed and did a backflip, and hardly noticed when a rain of snow began falling in the room.

Emma stared. this boy looked, sounded, and laughed exactly like her brother

"W...who are you?" she whispered

"I'm Jack Frost" he said, thumping his chest with mock pride...well mostly mock pride. there was definitely some real pride in his voice.

"I'm Emma" she smiled, and sat back down in the forest green bean-bag chair, and Jack sat back in his blue chair, beaming as the screen began to flicker to life, signaling the start of the movie.

 **Ok next chapter is the REAL first chunk of the movie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: I found a reliable script, that has actual 'what is going on' so hopefully this will turn out better than Mulan did *shudders*)**

As the movie flickered to life, everyone found a seat, and stared up at it.

 **Jack (V.O.): Darkness...**

Everyone from the 1700 jumped, and stared around the room, trying to figure out where Jackson's voice had come from.

"Calm down" Sky suddenly appeared in the black bean-bag chair, holding a remote "That's supposed to happen, It's alright, there are no ghosts here, I swear" she clicked a button and the movie resumed.

 **Jack (V.O.): That's the first thing I remember.**

"Um..." Jack Frost spoke up "I remember that, yes, but I'm pretty sure I didn't say that..." he stopped when a random piece of popcorn 'accidentally' hit him in the head.

 **Jack (V.O.): It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared.**

 _ **The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of light, refracted through water, which turns into...**_

 **A MOON - SEEN IN REFLECTION ON A SHEET OF ICE**

 _ **The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above begins to spider-web and crack.**_

 **EXT. FROZEN POND - NIGHT**

 _ **Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense moonlight. This is**_ **JACK FROST** _ **\- thin, pale, barefoot, his tousled hair frosted white.**_

Mrs. Overland gasped _It...it can't be_ but it had to be. this boy was wearing the same clothes as her son, the day he had died.

 **JACK (V.O.) But then...then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did...I wasn't scared anymore.**

 ** _Jack floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up underneath him._**

 **JACK (V.O.) Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will.**

Tooth smiled and whispered to North "Well, at least he'll be a Guardian soon!" North nodded in agreement.

 _ **Jack looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight as it dims a bit.**_

 _ **Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden staff. Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. Odd.**_

"What's wrong with your stick?" Jaime spoke up from a few rows back

Jack turned and grinned cheekily "Ok, first of all, it's a staff. second, watch and learn kid" he pointed to the screen as...

 ** _Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice. Jack is visibly confused. He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more confident, as he begins to run across the frozen swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the air. Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to earth and into the trees. Jack grabs hold of a tree branch and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance._**

"AWESOME!" almost every kid in the room shouts (minus Sky)

 **EXT. BURGESS SETTLEMENT - TOWN CENTER - CONTINUOUS**

 ** _A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs. Jack comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. He stands up, still elated, and brushes himself off. As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone._**

 **JACK (to the townsfolk) Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am. (BEAT) Ma'am?**

 _ **The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches down as a YOUNG BOY runs toward him.**_

Emma giggled slightly as she saw herself talking to Mr. Bennet. (Jaime's great great great great great grandady or something)

 **JACK Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?**

 _ **The boy runs right through Jack, as if he were a ghost. Jack staggers back in shock. He's speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out him. His emotions causing it to snow.**_

"Oh my tooth" Tooth gasped, hands flying to her mouth

"What's going on?" Emma asked, panic creeping into her voice "Why did Charles run right through him?"

Sky sighed "Because they don't believe he is real, they cannot see him..." she shook her head, and turned to look at Jack, who had pulled his hood over his head, and had shoved his hands into his pockets.

 **JACK Hello! Hello!**

 _ **Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his presence. Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest.**_

 **JACK (V.O.) My name is Jack Frost - how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago.**

 _ **We pan up as the moon shines down over the snow covered trees.**_

* * *

 **What do you think? I for one like it WAY better than Mulan!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to say this last chapter so I'll say it now, thanks to everyone who is following and favoriting this story, and especially thanks to PhGim.7 for his/her 'motivating' comment/PMs they helped me get these couple of chapters out!**

* * *

 **EXT. NORTH POLE - DUSK FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC** ** _as we move through clouds to reveal a_** **MASSIVE ICE CANYON,** ** _and just around a bend, the incredible hidden fortress of_** **NORTH,** ** _aka_** **SANTA CLAUS.**

Jaime and his friends gasped "It's Santa!" Jaime said happily

 **INT. NORTH'S WORKSHOP - DUSK** ** _We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs SLAM a block of ice onto a stone work table_** **\- IN QUICK CUTS: A CHAINSAW** ** _shears the block in half, spraying ice._**

 ** _North lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tatoo on his arm, the word_** **NAUGHTY** ** _clearly visible. Three_** **ELVES** ** _huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies, each licking their own tasty morsel._**

Jaime's jaw dropped "Santa has tats?" he said in shock his idol had tatoos!"

Everyone else (minus the Guardians, Jack, and Sky) where equally shocked

 **NORTH (O.S.) Still waiting for cookies!**

 ** _As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear. The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself across the floor on his rolling chair -_** **CLOSE** ** _as his huge_** **HAND** ** _gropes furiously among his_** **WORK TOOLS,** ** _finally grabbing a miniature_** **HAMMER.** ** _As North's humming along with his music, delicately_** **CHISELING** ** _into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve tatoo, the word_** **NICE** ** _clearly visible- His_** **INTENSE BLUE EYE** ** _magnified in a_** **JEWELER'S EYEPIECE** ** _\- a delicate_** **SCULPTING TOOL** ** _cuts fine details into the ice- His hands place the finished piece on a curving_** **ICE TRACK:** ** _An ice_** **LOCOMOTIVE.** ** _It belches ice vapor and chugs down the track, picking up speed-_**

"wow" Emma whispered

North grinned and said "The best part is up ahead, no?"

 **NORTH Yes!**

 _ **North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two Elves. One of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out onto the plate.**_

 **NORTH Ah, finally!**

 ** _He takes a bite and leans toward the ice track._**

"EW" most of the children said, disgust on their faces. No wonder Santa loved the cookies they left out. they weren't covered in Elf drool! _Not that he seemed to notice anyway_

 ** _He chuckles as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair - then_** **WINGS** ** _unfold -_** **JET ENGINES s** ** _prout and ignite and the train lifts off the track- Suddenly, the_** **DOOR** ** _is thrown open by one of North's concerned_** **YETIS,** ** _sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the floor in pieces._**

 **YETI Arghbal...**

 **NORTH Ach!**

 **T** ** _he yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and takes a moment to collect himself._**

 **NORTH How many times have I told you to knock?**

 **YETI Warga blarghgha!**

 **NORTH What...? The Globe?**

 ** _North leaps up - draws a_** **HUGE SCIMITAR** ** _from its sheath and_** **HEADS OUT-**

"Santa has swords" "has swords?" the twins asked in sync

 **INT. NORTH'S GLOBE ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

 ** _A sea of tiny_** **BELLS** ** _on the heads of panicking elves part as North's huge boots stomp through._**

 **NORTH Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?**

 ** _He pushes his way past a couple of his_** **YETI WORKERS** ** _\- they're looking up in fear at -_**

 **THE GLOBE OF BELIEF** ** _Covered with_** **LIGHTS** ** _blanketing the continents. But North notices that all at once,_** **HUNDREDS OF LIGHTS** ** _suddenly go out._**

 **NORTH What is this?**

"What IS that?" Mrs. Overland asked

"That, would be the Globe of Belief. It will be explained more later in the movie" Sky said.

 ** _Now_** **MORE LIGHTS,** ** _in_** **GREATER NUMBERS,** ** _as if something is snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows._**

 **NORTH (TO YETI) Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?**

 **YETI (SHRUGS SHOULDERS) Wardle bawddrel.**

 ** _Before the Yeti can finish, a_** **WIND** ** _whips up from out of nowhere - North stares in outrage as a blanket of_** **SWIRLING BLACK SAND,** ** _crawls over the lights, and shrouds the_** **ENTIRE GLOBE** ** _in inky_** **DARKNESS-** ** _The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the_** **BLACK SAND WHOOSHES UP** ** _off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates into the air - As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls to see a_** **HUGE SHADOW** ** _flash across the floors and curving walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving nothing but the distant_** **ECHO of...LAUGHTER?** ** _North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:_**

 **NORTH Can it be? (then calls off) Dingle!**

 _ **A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to themselves, as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement quickly turns to confusion.**_

Jack frowned "How many of them are named Dingle?"

North shrugged "Who knows?"

"Didn't you name them?" Sky asked, turning to stare at the Russian man

he just shrugged again

 **NORTH Make preparations! We are going to have company.**

 ** _North reaches out for a large_** **EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS** ** _and_** **PRESSES IT-** ** _The Globe pulses with_** **ENERGY,** ** _which lights up and_** **ZOOMS UP** ** _the_** **AXIS SHAFT** ** _toward the roof-_**

 **EXT. NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS** ** _From the tallest spire of North's fortress,_** **NORTHERN LIGHT ENERGY** ** _radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the_** **GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT!**

* * *

 **There you guys go. hopefully more tomorrow, if not, expect a couple by Monday or Tuesday  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here we go; Ready to meet the guardians?**

 **(if you aren't, well then tough luck to you]**

* * *

 **INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM - NIGHT** _ **A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes out the other side with a tooth in hand.**_

"I thought the Tooth-Fairy was bigger than that" said Pippa in confusion

"I am" Tooth said "That's one of my helper fairies"

"oh" Pippa said

 **EXT. TOOTH'S PALACE - DAY** _ **Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed out mountain, this is Tooth's palace and it's a majestic site.**_

"Pretty!" Sophie laughs, clapping her hands and jumping up and down, her little fairy wings bouncing with her

"Aw, thanks little one" the real Tooth says happily

 **INT. TOOTH'S PALACE** _ **Dozens of tiny**_ **FAIRIES** _ **flit about. Teeth are filed away in tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out.**_

 **TOOTH (O.S.) Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22 bicuspids, 18 central incisors. Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18 premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain advisory! (BEAT) Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!**

 _ **A hive of activity, and at the center a winged figure barks out orders like a harried air-traffic controller.**_

 _ **This is**_ **TOOTH.** _ **A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of tiny**_ **MINI TOOTH FAIRIES** _ **continue their work behind them.**_

 **TOOTH (O.S.) Wait!**

Everyone froze (well, everyone minus Sky) what was it? was it that sand stuff?

 _ **And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we finally see her beautiful**_ **FACE.** _ **She's holding up a little tooth, and gazing at it with dreamy adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement.**_

 **TOOTH (CONT'D) It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life?! (GASPS) Look how she flossed!**

Everyone (again, minus Sky) relaxed with a sigh

"Tooth, you had us vorried vor moment there, vhy vould you put all attention on tooth? is no sense" North said, muttering the last part to himself.

Tooth just fluttered her wings, and blushed slightly

 _ **The fairies' tweets turn to concern, turning Tooth's attention to North's**_ **AURORA SIGNAL** _ **stretching across the sky. She gasps, and flies off like a rocket toward the source of the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies.**_

 **NORTH (V.O.) My fellow Guardians - It is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe - to bring wonder, hope and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only - the children are in danger.**

 _ **Much of this we hear over the following...**_

 **EXT./INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM** _ **We pull out from the face of a sleeping child to reveal a stream of sand swirling overhead. It's a dream and it's taken the shape of a child playing soccer.**_

"It's the sand-man" "sandman!" the twins say excitedly

Sandy makes a hat out of sand, and tips it at them (like he does later in the movie)

 _ **We**_ **FOLLOW** _ **the Dreamsand stream out his window and up into the sky where we see**_ **DOZENS** _ **of strands of sand descending to earth. Keep following up, through majestic**_ **CLOUDS** _ **... ...to reveal a small,**_ **GLOWING GOLDEN CLOUD** _ **of Dreamsand shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads. The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure,**_ **THE SANDMAN** _ **. Suddenly, North's emergency signal zips by. The Sandman turns to look and his eyes narrow, visibly concerned. Sandy closes his eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud suddenly**_ **SWIRLS** _ **around him, changing form into a small**_ **BIPLANE,** ** _with Sandy in the cockpit. He_** **BARREL ROLLS** _ **the plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape and flies off into the distance.**_

 **NORTH (V.O.)** _ **An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him.**_

 _ **Much of this we hear over the following..**_.

 **INT. EGG TUNNEL** _ **A few**_ **EASTER EGGS** _ **pop up out of the ground; their little legs carry them out of the way of a fast approaching object. Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, we can barely keep up with a**_ **DIMLY-LIT FIGURE** _ **as it races at blinding speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of**_ **TUNNELS** _ **-**_

"BUNNY!" Sophie practically screamed in excitment, and she began doing her 'bunny dance' where she hopped around everything, while waving her arms like wings "Bunny, Bunny, hop hop hop!"

 **EXT. A SNOWY EXPANSE IN THE NORTH POLE** **_A hole opens in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pops out. A huge rabbit climbs out and brushes off the snow, annoyed. The six foot tall figure is_** **BUNNYMUND.**

"whoa" most of the kids said. the Easter Bunny was HUGE!

 **BUNNYMUND Ah, it's freezing.**

 **He shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow.**

 **BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)** **I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!**

Everyone laughed at this, even Bunny himself gave a small chuckle

 **In the distance is North's ornately decorated and dimly lit palace built into the side of a mountain of ice.**

As the movie paused, Sky turned to Bunny "I have to ask. How come you didn't just take a tunnel straight INTO the workshop? It would have saved you frozen feet, and a huge embarasment" she giggled at his expression which was a mix between shock, anger, and confusion

* * *

 **What do you guys think? too fast, too slow, not enough commentary?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it!**

 **(also, responding to a review I got, I made this a much longer chunk then I originally planned it to be)**

* * *

 **INT. GLOBE ROOM - NIGHT**

 ** _Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails of Dreamsand._ **

**NORTH (O.S.) Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?**

"Crikey mate, you know Sandy's the only one who can stand that stuff" Bunny protested

 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.) Oh, this better be good, North.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.) (to her fairies) Montreal, sector six: ten premolars, eight incisors and twelve clear of the wild goose migration.**

"Do you ever stop?" Jack called to Tooth "I mean really, take a break, have some fun!" he mockingly threw a snowball at her (he created it first, obviously)

Tooth just blushed, which was clearly visible over her green face feathers

 **NORTH Sandy, thank you for coming.**

 ** _Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. He joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating that he is busy and has a lot of work to do._ **

**NORTH (TO SANDY) I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious.**

 _ **North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room. Tooth does her best to shush her mini-fairies.**_

 **NORTH (CONT'D) The Boogie Man was here - at the Pole.**

 ** _North points to the globe. The other Guardians turn to look._ **

"So...the black sand-shadow was the Boogieman?" Jaime asked, turning to look at the Guardians

North nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully "It vas" he said

 **TOOTH (SHOCKED) Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!**

 **NORTH Yes! There was black sand covering the globe.**

 **BUNNYMUND (CONFUSED) What, what...what do you mean black sand?**

 **NORTH And then a shadow!**

 **BUNNYMUND Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch.**

 **NORTH Well, ah, not exactly...**

Jack laughed "Aw man, I wish I had a video-camera right now, because I would watch this scene everyday!"

 **BUNNYMUND Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?**

 _ **Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand question mark above his head.**_

 **BUNNYMUND Yeah, you said it, Sandy.**

 ** _Bunny goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs._ **

Jack threw another snowball at the Guardians, but this one 'accidentally' hit Bunny who glared at Jack, but when he tried to leap at the albino, he was hit by something hard and black. When he could see again, he realized that the black dragon/beast/thing had jumped on him, and was now snarling, showing some very, VERY sharp teeth.

Bunny's ears flew back, and his eyes widened in fear

"Shadow-Wing!" Sky's voice cut through the growls, and the said dragon suddenly transformed from an evil, killing machine, to a puppy who just peed on the carpet. the dragonette shyly murmed something, but Sky cut the beast off

"Enough, you know better than to attack our guests, now, as punishment...well you know what you have to do." she pointed towards the ceiling "GO GET EM" she shouted

the dragonette flared her wings, and leaped into the air, practically dissolving into the shadows.

"Where did she go?" Emma asked curiously

"Oh, you'll find out later" Sky said evilly, with a smirk that could rival Pitch Black's

"Now, back to the movie, before I decide to let her back in" she muttered

 **NORTH Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly.**

 **BUNNYMUND (his eyes narrow) Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here THREE DAYS BEFORE EASTER - because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-**

 **TOOTH (to her fairies) Argentina. Priority alert! A batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires.**

 **NORTH Please. Bunny. Easter is not Christmas.**

 **BUNNYMUND Here we go...**

"Why do you guys argue so much?" Pippa asked "Shouldn't you guys be focusing on the shadowy stuff?"

North nodded his head towards her as he turned to Sandy "I like this girl, she is on Nice list for sure!"

Pippa beamed.

 ** _North grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his hand as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above._ **

"What's he looking at?" Clemont (some kid from the past idk real names so I made some up) asked

 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.) (LAUGHS) North, I, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up.**

 ** _The moon rises into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of light begin to shine brightly through as they cascade down the walls of the globe room._ **

"oh" he said quietly, while his sister Bonnie* patted his leg

 **NORTH (O.S.) No matter how much you paint, is still egg!**

 _ **Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others' attention.**_

 **BUNNYMUND Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare.**

 **TOOTH (to her fairies) Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. Saltwater taffy.**

 _ **Sandy puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent musical note forming above his head.**_

"Poor Sandman" Jaime said quietly

 **NORTH (TO BUNNY) Why are rabbits always so nervous.**

 **BUNNYMUND And why are you always such a blowhard!**

 **TOOTH (O.S.) (to her fairies) Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. Is that all in one house?**

"Was there a fight or something?" Asher asked

Tooth shrugged "I have no clue, I can only sense the teeth, I can't tell how the children lost them until I see the actual teeth" she explained

 _ **Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room.**_

 **NORTH (turning his attention) Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue.**

 **TOOTH Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?**

 ** _Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split second, but then -_ **

**TOOTH (to her fairies) San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by.**

"Oh come on already! none of you have noticed yet?" Jack stared at the Guardians with a mix of wonder, amazment, anger, and confusion "what is wrong with you?" (he added that last part to himself)

 **BUNNYMUND (MOCKING) Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that - remember?**

 **NORTH (O.S.) I know it was him. We have serious situation!**

 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.) Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.) Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We work so hard once a year club" but could we concentrate on the matter-**

 **Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs an elf by his hat, and vigorously shakes it's bell. The other Guardians are finally silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight as it concentrates on the circle between them.**

There would have been some comments here, but everyone was too busy laughing their lunches up (as in so hard they might puke)

 **NORTH Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?**

Que more laughter

 ** _Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out his ears._ **

"Something tells me you don't want to make him angry" May Waterflower said, and her younger brother Maximus agreed

 **NORTH (to Man in Moon) It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?**

 ** _Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot - - which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of PITCH. The Guardians look on, stunned._ **

**BUNNYMUND It is Pitch.**

"Um, I thought we knew that already?" Jaime asked

 _ **North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look.**_

 **NORTH (back up to the moon) Manny...what must we do?**

 _ **In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of moonlight intensifies and SHRINKS, concentrating further illuminating an ORNATE SYMBOL on the floor, at the center of their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.**_

 **TOOTH Ah, guys, you know what this means?**

"No, we don't so please tell us" Jack said, his voice practically oozing with sarcasm

 ** _The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting light all over the chamber._ **

**NORTH (AWED) He's choosing a new Guardian.**

 **BUNNYMUND What?! Why?**

 **NORTH Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!**

 **BUNNYMUND (ANNOYED) Since when do we need help?!**

 **TOOTH I wonder who it's gonna be?**

 ** _A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head._ **

**TOOTH (CONT'D) Maybe the Leprechaun?**

 **BUNNYMUND Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog.**

"What's up with you and the Groundhog?" Sky asked, turning to him

"Lets just say Rabbits and Groundhogs don't mix" he muttered darkly

Sky nodded, and turned back with an "ah"

 **Then A BRIGHT FLASH, a rush of WIND - and a FIGURE resolves over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar hooked STAFF.**

 **NORTH Jack Frost.**

"whoa, whoa what!" Jack yelled, jumping up "No way, no how, I refuse, There is no way I am becoming a Guardian!"

 ** _The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand there, stunned._ **

**BUNNYMUND Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!**

"For once, I agree with the Kangaroo" Jack growled, sitting back down, but only after Snow-Fire and Star 'persuaded' him with their teeth.

Bunny nodded happily, then, realizing what Jack had said said "Wait...what?"

 **TOOTH (caught admiring Jack) Well, ah, as long he helps to ah...to protect the children, right?**

 **BUNNYMUND Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish...**

Jack snorted "You ever hear of a 'Snow Day'? he asked the rabbit "I know it's no hard boiled egg, but kids like what I do"

before Jack and Bunny could argue more, the next words from the screen stopped them both cold.

 **NORTH Guardian.**

 _ **This stops Bunnymund in his tracks.**_

This stops Bunnymund in his tracks, as he glared at the white-haired boy

 **BUNNYMUND Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian.**

 _ **As we turn toward the face of the hooded figure.**_

* * *

 **I think that is the longest chapter I have written...EVER! Heck, it might be all the chapters of 'When Darkness Rules' combined! (of course that one is a little crazy at the moment, but trust me, it will make sense later)  
**

 **Anywho, was this long enough for you guys? I hope it was, as it took most of my day to make this.**

 ***If you can guess where I got the 1712 kid's names from, I will give you a virtual hug!**

 **Also, I am not going to say where Shadow-Wing went JUST yet! But her punishment shall be revealed in due time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, things have been crazy, my family was sick, I was sick (a few days after they got better) but, since you were all so patient (I didn't get a single UPDATE ALREADY review) I have an extra long chapter for you!**

 **(I also forgot this in previous chapters The Rise of the Guardians its characters and its script do not belong to me, they belong to Dreamworks animations!)**

* * *

 **SEQ. 600 - SNOWBALL FIGHT**

 **EXT. ST. PETERSBURG - NIGHT** **_A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rests atop a Post Office box on the opposite end of the street. The man touches the staff to the ground, sending a streak of frost across the street._ **

**A RUSSIAN BOY _approaches a water fountain, turns the handle and moves in for a sip. But as he does, the water freezes magically, and the boy's tongue is stuck to the frozen water. His friends can't help but laugh._**

 ** _R_ _USSIAN BOY (tongue stuck to frozen ICE)_ _Aahhhhh...!_**

Tooth's wings fluttered angrily and she called out "Jack Frost!" she flew over to him, and hovered right in his face "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jack threw his hands up, his staff resting between his legs and said defensively "It'll thaw!"

Tooth rubbed the bridge of her nose before slowly flying back to her seat so the movie could continue.

 ** _A mail man walks across the street and a_ PATCH OF ICE _magically appears under his feet. He scrambles, and_ BOOM! _\- lands on his butt._**

Several children (Sky included) laughed at this

 ** _Just behind the man, we see the_ TRAIL OF FROST _climb up the side of a building. We stay on the frost as it moves up along a rain pipe, and through the windows we see..._ **

"That's so pretty!" Emma said quietly, and her mother looked at her surprised. Emma had hardly spoken since the incedent, but it seemed like she was opening up to this 'Jack Frost' person.

 ** _A boy try to feed his gold fish, but a layer of ice suddenly forms along the water surface and prevents the fish from reaching its food. We move along the side of the building... A writer in his study sits next to stacks of papers. The window suddenly swings open and a gust of wind sends the pages flying out the window. We move along the building, across clothes lines and power lines as they freeze. We continue to move up, and finally discover the culprit. Jack Frost makes his way atop a cathedral spire and takes in the view; the full moon bathes the city in moonlight._ **

**JACK (AMUSED) Ah, now that, that was fun. (BEAT) Hey wind...**

"Why are you talking to the wind?" Jaime asked

Jack grinned, and threw a snowflake, using the wind to make it dance before Jaime's eyes

 ** _Jack chuckles as he calls the wind. The trees begin to sway and leaves fly into the air. Jack grabs hold of the spire, smiling as the wind blows past._ **

**JACK Take me home!**

 ** _Jack lets go and the wind carries him into the air and through the clouds. Night turns to day as Jack flies from one horizon to the other._ **

**JACK Woooooohoooooooooo!**

"You can fly!" Jaime said excitedly, turning towards where Jack was...no longer sitting?

"I sure can!" Jack said from behind Jaime, who jumped out of his seat, but began laughing when he realized that the white-haired spirit was floating behind and above him!

"How come I've never heard of you before?" Jaime asked

Jack floated back down, suddenly looking very sad. he muttered "No one has ever seen me" before he walked back to his seat. a few snowflakes drifting around him, and frost coming out of his trailing staff.

 **EXT. BURGESS - DAY**

 ** _Jack falls through the clouds, smiling, toward the town of Burgess._ **

**JACK SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!**

 ** _Jack continues on down and zooms through the streets. Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jack's wake._ **

**EXT. FROZEN POND J _ack flies in, and with the wind behind him skates across an all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across the pond it knocks a_ BOOK _out of the hands of a little boy walking alone, this is_ JAMIE. **

"I'm sorry I didn't see you" Jaime said quietly "But, I totally believe in you now!" he added perking up and smiling

Jack grinned and said "Just wait kid, It's gonna be a snow week when we get back!"

 **JAMIE Whoa, whoa.**

 ** _Jamie goes to pick up the book and we get a glimpse of the cover_ \- "THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." **

Mrs. Bennet sighed. her son's obsession with the mythical world was suddenly making sense now that she was here, but that didn't mean she had to like it all too well.

 _ **Jack flies into frame and lands beside Jamie.**_

 **JACK Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?**

 ** _Suddenly twins_ CLAUDE _and_ CALEB, _come barreling past them, rough-housing and laughing as they slam each other into drifts (all the boys are 8)._**

 **CLAUDE AND CALEB Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!**

 ** _Jack calls after the boys..._ **

**JACK You're welcome!**

All the modern-day children suddenly developed a very high interest in their feet, and were about to say something, when a loud THUMP shook the building, and a black blur flew in from the roof.

It was Shadow-Wing. she had finally returned

Sky ran over, and hovered so that she was directly in front of the sitting dragon "Well?" she asked.

The beast made a warbling sound, and tossed a bag at Sky, who caught it peeked inside, and grinned "Thanks!"

She landed and went back to her seat, but not before she said "Your punishment is almost over, go do the last half, and I'll see you in a bit"

the dragon nodded, and flew back up towards the roof, and was lost in the shadows

 **JAMIE (goes running after them) Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?**

 **CALEB Yeah, free candy!**

 **CLAUDE I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!**

 ** _Caleb stuffs a handful of snow down his brother's Jacket_ **

**EXT. JAMIE'S BACKYARD - DAY**

 ** _The kids arrive at the fence of Jamie's house. Jamie opens up a secret plank, and heads into his yard. Claude and Caleb are still messing with each other. Meanwhile, Jack walks unseen along the top of the fence._ **

Mrs. Bennet stiffened, remembering this event all too well.

 **CALEB (WALLA) Stop!**

 **CLAUDE (WALLA) No, you stop!**

 **JAMIE Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!**

 **CLAUDE Here we go again.**

 **J _amie arrives at his front gate, sled in hand while_ SOPHIE _(Jamie's 2-year-old sister in fairy wings) sits down on their Greyhound as it lies in the yard._ **

**JAMIE You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!**

 **CALEB That's what you said about aliens.**

 **CLAUDE And the Easter Bunny.**

 **JAMIE (grabs his sled) Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!**

Jack tossed a grin over his shoulder to the Easter Kangaroo, and said "Oh, he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and REALLY full of himself"

 **JACK Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself.**

Jack grinned at the screen, while almost everyone else stared at him with either a smile, a frown, or, in Bunny's case, a scowl

 ** _Jack hops off the fence and walks amongst the kids, peering over their shoulders as they play in the yard._ **

**CLAUDE (LAUGHING) Come on, you guys believe anything**

 **SOPHIE (GIGGLES) EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP! (FALLS OVER)Ow!**

 ** _Sophie begins to cry._ **

**JAMIE Mom! Sophie fell again!**

 **JAMIE'S MOM comes outside.**

 _ **Caleb, alongside his brother, stands at the front gate and calls out to Jamie.**_

 **JAMIE'S MOM You okay, Soph?**

 **CLAUDE Are we sledding or what?**

 **JAMIE'S MOM Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose.**

Jack's smiled dropped, and he scowled, lifting his hood over his head, and blocking most of his face. he HATED that expression. why did people think all he could do was bite their noses?

 ** _Jamie's mom plunks the hat on his head, tweaks his nose._ **

**JAMIE Who's Jack Frost?**

 **JAMIE'S MOM No one, honey. It's just an expression.**

 **JACK (smile drops - offended) Hey.**

 ** _Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off._ **

**JACK (MIFFED) Who's Jack Frost?**

 ** _Jack reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the ground. With his palm open, Jack uses his magic to form the perfect snowball. He then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with his icy breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. There's something going on here._ **

"Vhat are you doing Jack?" North asked, truly curious. he had never seen anything like this, and wanted to know what was going on

 **EXT. SNOWY HILL WHOOSH! -**

 _ **the snowball goes flying through the air and - BOOF! - the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the head. Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns. Then we watch as his face changes...a mischievous sparkle comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake, something magical has just happened.**_

"Good aim" Sky commented, still clutching the bag that Shadow-Wing had given her.

 **JAMIE (LAUGHING) Okay, who threw that?**

 _ **Jack flies in and lands amongst the group of kids.**_

 **JACK Well, wasn't bigfoot kiddo.**

 ** _Jamie scans the horizon for the culprit. His eyes land on a couple kids making snow barricades._ MONTY _(oddball with big glasses) with his back turned suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking him face first into the ground._ **

"HEY!" Bonnie suddenly shouted (which was the only language she knew) "He looks like Clemont!" it was true. brush Clemont's wild hair down, add some huge glasses, and shove him in a snow-coat, and you had Monty!

 **MONTY Ow!**

 **PIPPA _(brainy, pigtails, pink hat) steps forward and - BOOF! A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back. Pippa's face changes - a mischievous sparkle._ **

**PIPPA Jamie Bennett! No fair!**

 **JAMIE (LAUGHS) You struck first!**

"No way" Jack said, his hood down once again, and a sparkle in his eyes "I totally hit you first, from across the street!" he emphasized the 'across the street' part, so it sounded more like 'I totally hit you first, from _across the **street**_!'

 **CLAUDE Oh! Suddenly we see Caleb struck in the side of the head with one of Jack's snowballs; Claude can't help but laugh.**

 **JACK Free for all!**

Suddenly, many people in the room found snow all over them, and they began to toss snow at each-other, but after a loud "EMO!" the sun suddenly glowed in the room, and the snow melted away

"Good job Sun!" Sky congratulated her Emolga "Nice Sunny Day" then, she snapped her fingers, and the darkness returned, as did the movie

 ** _And just like that we find ourselves in a take-no-prisoners snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly._ **

**JACK Alright, who needs ammo?**

 ** _Jack supplies the kids with more snowballs. The kids are loving this._ **

**JACK (WALLA) Look at that.**

 _ **The mayhem continues as Jamie, using his sled as a shield, is knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him. A snowball flies overhead and hits**_ **CUPCAKE** _ **, a tough third grader as wide as she is tall, in the back of the head. Dread sets in amongst the other kids, Cupcake squints - gunslinger eyes.**_

some of the kids were so startled, they began to back away, before they remembered this was only on the screen

 **CUPCAKE Grrrrrrrrrrrr...**

 **PIPPA Crud, I hit Cupcake.**

 **MONTY She hit Cupcake.**

 **CLAUDE You hit Cupcake?**

 _ **Jamie is flat on his back, terrified. He looks up to see Cupcake standing over him. Then,**_ **BOOF** _ **! Jack hits Cupcake with a magical snowball. The kids gasp in horror.**_

"OH" almost everyone winced. that snowball had been right in the face!

 **CLAUDE Oh!**

 **CALEB Did you throw that?**

 **MONTY No.**

 **PIPPA Wasn't me.**

 ** _A moment, and then Cupcake starts laughing as Jack's magic takes hold. Cupcake chases the kids down the hill, holding the head of her snowman in her hands. Jack, all the while, runs along side taking pleasure in the excitement._ **

"Don't get hit by that one!" Jack laughed, then he remembered what was coming next, and he got even more excited

 **JAMIE (WALLA) Hey, come on. Stop!**

 **CLAUDE (WALLA) You can't catch me.  
**

 **JACK Ooh, little slippery!**

 ** _Jack jumps ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind him. The kids fall to the ground, except for Jamie, who lands on his sled, and slides head first down the sheet of ice into town._ **

"you did that?" Jaime asked

Jack nodded "I did!"

 **JAMIE Whooaaooah!**

 **KIDS (WALLA) Whoaaa. Jamie, watch out! Stop!**

 **JAMIE (WALLA) Aha, whoa!**

 **KIDS (WALLA) Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the street! What are you doing? Stop! There's traffic!**

 ** _Jamie suddenly shoots out between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars. Jack's path of ice covers the street. As Jamie turns, his speed only escalates, sending him directly into traffic. Jamie barely misses a moving truck, spinning it out of control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four car pile up._ **

Tooth gasped, and hid her face behind her hands.

 **JAMIE Whoa!**

 **JACK Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha.**

 _ **Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror comes into his eyes. Jack can't help but smile.**_

 **JACK Hold on. It's gonna be alright.**

 **JAMIE Ahhhh. No, no, no, no...**

 **JACK Keep up with me kid! Take a left.**

 ** _Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk._ **

"Hey Jack" Sky said "Any chance you could take me on a ride like that? I think it would be so noble!"

Jack grinned and said "sure!" then he frowned "What does 'noble' mean?"

Sky just laughed in response

 **DOG WALKER (O.S.) Hey, slow down!**

 **JAMIE Whoa, no, no, no, no...**

 ** _Jack flies over to the far side of the street, sending the streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk._ **

**JACK Yeah!**

 **PEDESTRIAN #1 (O.S.) Is that Jamie Bennett?**

"No" Sky said sarcasticly "It's Danny Phantom" she rolled her eyes "Of course it's Jaime Bennet!" she went into a mumbling rant, so it was hard to hear what she was saying, but you could tell she was ranting.

 **JAMIE Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...**

 **PEDESTRIAN #2 (O.S.) Hey! Watch it!**

 **JACK There you go!**

 **JAMIE No! No!**

 **PEDESTRIAN #3 (O.S.) Look at that dude!**

 ** _Jamie flies off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jack flies by Jamie's side he sees the look of excitement come into Jamie's face. Jack smiles, knowing he's responsible. Jack sees an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumps ahead, carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail._ **

**JACK Whoa.**

 ** _Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming truck and barrels toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp..._ **

**JAMIE AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

 _ **Jamie closes his eyes as the ramp launches Jamie over the street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stand in awe, mouths wide open, as he sails through the air. Jamie opens his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to joy. Jack looks on smiling. Jamie lands safely in a large mound of snow. Jack jumps onto the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess.**_

"OH" everyone but Jack winced this time, even the creatures at Sky's side seemed to wince, and Tooth flew over and began hovering over Jaime "Are you alright? Any broken bones?"

"I'm fine!" Jaime laughed, revealing his missing tooth to the fairy, who gasped, fluttered her tail feathers, and began forcing his mouth open

"Tooth" North said, rolling his eyes like this was common for her "Fingers out of mouth"

Tooth froze "Sorry" she whispered to Jaime and she flew back to her seat, blushing

 **PIPPA (O.S.) Oh my gosh!**

 **JACK Yeah!**

 ** _Jamie's friends all come running to Jamie's aide, scared. But Jamie gets up._ **

**KIDS (WALLA) Wow, that looks serious! Jamie! Jamie, are you alright? Is he okay? J**

 **AMIE Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car -ERF!**

 ** _A sofa from the moving van suddenly knocks Jamie down..._ **

**JACK Whoops.**

 **KIDS (CRINGING) Ooooh!**

Everyone, including Jack this time winced along with the kids, and Jack muttered "Oops?"

 ** _There's a moment of silence as the kids wait to see if Jamie is okay. Then, Jamie rises up from behind the sofa grinning, a new gap in his smile. He holds up a tooth._ **

**JAMIE Cool! A Tooth!**

 **KIDS (WALLA) Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!**

 **JACK (his fun cut short) Oh, no...**

"wait, why isn't he excited?" Emma asked, turning towards Sky, who just shook her head, small tears forming in her eyes

 **KIDS (WALLA) That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!**

 **JACK No!**

 **JAMIE I gotta put this under my pillow!**

 **KIDS (WALLA) I wish I lost my tooth.**

 **JACK Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!**

"He's trying to be seen" Tooth said sadly, to answer Emma's question

 **KIDS (WALLA) I lost two teeth in one day once - remember that?! What are you gonna spend your money on? What are you gonna buy? How much do you think she's going to leave?**

 ** _As Jack looks down from the statue his frustration grows. Storm clouds overhead rumble and darken. Flurries of snow begin to intensify._ **

Bunny's ears twitched as he remembered the blizzard of '68 on Easter Sunday. had that been caused because of Jack's feelings? he glanced over at the snow-spirit, a small feeling of respect beginning to form.

 **KIDS (WALLA) Let's go...I'm cooold! My ears are freezing. I can't feel my toes. Ah, it's hot cocoa time.**

 ** _Jack jumps down from the statue, trying to engage the kids. But it's too late, the kids take off. Jack blocks Jamie's way as the boy comes running at him_. **

**JACK What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here! WHOOOSH!**

 ** _Jamie runs through Jack, as if he where a ghost. Jack is left momentarily shaken, then..._ **

Jaime looked down "I'm really sorry Jack, I didn't know"

"It's alright kid" Jack said sadly "I'm kinda used to it...300 years of being invisible does that to ya" Mrs. Overland blinked away tears. she was beginning to see this boy as her own son, and it was heartbreaking that he had been on his own for 300 years.

 **CUPCAKE (walla; mocking her FRIENDS) "Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm co- old."**

 **KIDS (O.S.) (WALLA) Somebody take a picture. Hey, stop! That was really awesome.**

 ** _They're gone. Jack is alone again. His temper subsides. He whips up a little wind and disappears._ **

**SEQ. 700 - NIGHT FALLS IN TOWN INT. JAMIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 ** _Jamie plays with a_ TOY ROBOT _as_ DRAWINGS AND CHARTS _of mystery creatures hang on the wall behind him: UFO's, aliens, Bigfoot, you name it. There's even a drawing of Jamie flying in midair on his sled._ **

"Impressive collection" Asher commented, and several other kids nodded in agreement

 **JAMIE (O.S.) ...I did this jump and it was amazing and I slide under a car and it was awesome! Then I was flying down this hill and I was like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all these cars, and then the sled hit this, this thing, and I was like way up in the air.**

 ** _He mimes flying in the air with his robot, then_ CRASHING _to the bed as Sophie and their dog sit listening-_ **

"Man that's a big dog" Sky said, then glancing at Bunny from the corner of her eye "And it's a grey-hound too"

 **JAMIE - and then BAM! The sofa hit me, and, and see? (opens mouth, tries to say `my tooth came out!) Ah hoo hay ow!**

 ** _We reveal_ JAMIE'S MOM _in the room. Sophie_ LAUGHS _and tries to stick a finger in the gap in his gums._  
**

 **JAMIE'S MOM Alright you, tooth under your pillow?**

 ** _Jamie sets the_ TOY ROBOT _on his nightstand, then grabs a stuffed rabbit next to his pillow to reveal a_ CAMERA AND FLASHLIGHT. **

Sky suddenly hit pause, and began to study the robot intesly

"Um...Is there something wrong?" Jaime asked

Sky shrugged "Just making sure you aren't sleeping next to a Decepticon or an evil Mini-Con"

Jaime stared blankly, but Sky made no move to answer, then, after a few more moments, she sat back down and hit play

 **JAMIE Yeah. I'm ready.**

 **JAMIE'S MOM Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come.**

 **JAMIE But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!**

 **SOPHIE (CRAZED) Hide, hide, hide, hide!**

"Don't give her too much sugar" Jack advised "I watched one time when she ate so much, she was awake for almost three days straight" those involved shuddered, remembering the days of Sophie's Sugar Rush.

 ** _Jamie's Mom picks Sophie up off the bed and lifts her over her shoulder. Their dog gets up and begins licking Jamie's face._ **

**JAMIE'S MOM Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister.**

 **JAMIE Mom... ...**

 _ **We see Jack Frost, outside, hanging upsidedown watching them through the window. A pang. The glass frosts over.**_

Small tears were falling from several eyes. Mrs. Bennet, Mrs. Overland, and Emma. all were sad because this poor boy just wanted a family, but could never have one.

 **EXT. ROOF OF JAMIE'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **JACK If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is? (NO RESPONSE) Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me. (NO RESPONSE) You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why.**

"Jack" North said softly "Manny has his reasons, he does not tell, because he does not know how" he told the white-haired teen who just turned away from the man.

 ** _A beat._ **

**_The Moon shines silently down. Jack turns away in frustration. Jack leaps off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and begins walking across some telephone wires. A stream of Dreamsand suddenly zips by behind him, then another, which swoops around in front of him. Jack turns and looks up, a smile now on his lips._ **

"Pretty!" Sophie said, clapping, and the Sandman made a little hat, and tipped at her, causing her to giggle.

 **JACK Right on time, Sandman.**

 _ **The Dreamsand descends from the sky, and drifts into windows around the town. Jack runs along the telephone wire until he can reach out and intercept one of the passing streams. An adjacent stream takes the shape of a dolphin which turns toward Jack, before continuing on its way to a waiting child. Then, we follow one of the streams into a window...**_

Jack realized suddenly that this was right around when he had been taken to this place, so everything else was in the future, he leaned forward, unable to wait to see what would happen next.

* * *

 **THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE!**

 **But this chapter is finally done, so it was worth it. I hope it was worth the wait guys.**

 **The next one will most likely not be as long, because this one chapter, is longer than the previous one I did, and that one was longer than all of my 'When Darkness Rules' chapters.**

 **Speaking of that, I will be updating that one soon as well as the next chapter of Story of Sky. please check them both out!**

 **Skystar901 out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, here's the next chapter, but it isn't gonna be as long as the last chapter which was 4,126 words!**

 **I've been debating what to do for the next one (yes already even though this is far from done)**

 **I've been given many suggestions from the previous one(Mulan), which include Big Hero 6, The Little Mermaid, and several others. Then, I had an idea, so I want to know what you guys think about Peter Pan (disney movie) characters watch Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (Jake and the Neverland Pirates special featuring Peter Pan), or one of the other Jake and the Neverland Pirates specials.**

 **So, go ahead and give me some ideas, and I'll narrow it down so you guys can start telling me who you want to see watch their fate!**

* * *

 **INT. CUPCAKE'S BEDROOM - BURGESS - CONTINUOUS**

 ** _Dreamsand floats into a window, where_ CUPCAKE _is in bed, hugging a stuffed unicorn in her sleep. The Dreamsand swirls over her head, and morphs into a little girl riding a unicorn. The girl smiles at the lovely dream as it flies around the room. Then the room darkens as a wispy, shadowy figure with a familiar laugh crawls out from under the bed, and rises up. It's Pitch. He notices Cupcake's dream._**

Mrs. Bennet gasped "That's the same laugh from before"

The Guardians tensed as they saw their oldest (and pretty much only) rival. Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.

Jack narrowed his eyes. He didn't know who this guy was, but he already hated him.

 **PITCH Ohhhh, I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream!**

 _ **His face softens, seemingly moved...**_

"Ya right" Bunny growled "Tha's a sack o' lies right there. he ain't changed a bit, and don't tell me he's changed now!"

Sandy was right about to smack Bunny, but then he realized that Bunny had been talking about Pitch, not the dream, so the Sand-man calmed down.

 **PITCH (leans down to Cupcake) And look. At. Her. Precious child. So sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing...a touch of fear.**

May reached for her bag and stood up, ready to smack the screen with it, before her totally embarrassed brother pulled her down.

 _ **Pitch reaches into Cupcake's dream, and touches a bony finger to the unicorn. It turns ashen and black, and disintegrates. Cupcake flinches in her sleep. Pitch snickers, delighted.**_

 **PITCH Hahaha! That never gets old!**

 ** _Pitch swirls the Dreamsand around and it all turns into black corrupted Nightmare sand_.**

Jack glared around the room with a look that said 'get out here so I can freeze your butt to the arctic' but Pitch wasn't there, so all he accomplished was scaring several people half to death, including the Guardians (even Bunny, though he refused to admit it)

 **PITCH Feel your fear. Come on. Come on, that's right.**

 ** _The black sand morphs into a horrific, shadowy bucking horse - a_ NIGHTMARE.**

Mrs. Overland shuddered, and turned away, until she felt an icy cold hand rest on her shoulder. she turned back, to see the white-haired boy hovering in front of her

"It's alright Ma'am" he said, smiling slightly

she stared up at this boy who reminded her ever so much of her dead son she fought back tears for a minute, before she grabbed the boy in a bone-crushing hug, and squeezed him tightly, rocking slightly as she let her tears fall into his white hair, where they froze on contact into small white drops of ice

after a few moments of this, Mrs. Overland released him, and he flew back over to his own chair. Mrs. Overland relaxed back into her own chair, when, she felt something on her lap. she looked down, and saw a rose resting there, made of pure ice, she realized that her tears were resting on the petals, like small frozen dew-drops. she placed a hand over her heart, and mouthed 'thank you' to the boy, who was smiling at her.

When Mrs. Overland turned back to the screen, she felt as though a large weight had been released from her chest.

 **PITCH Yesss. What a pretty little Nightmare.**

 _ **Gleefully, he grabs the Nightmare's mane -**_

 **PITCH Now, I want you to go tell the others the wait is over.**

 **- _and sends it out the window, where it joins a posse of other Nightmares coursing through the streets. They take off and fly into the night sky._**

 **EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**

 ** _Pitch steps out into the street from an adjacent alley, avoiding the rays of moonlight. He looks up to the sky and stares at the_ MOON.**

 **PITCH Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?**

"You bet yer nightmares we are!" Bunny shouted at the screen, and the other Guardians nodded in agreement.

 **EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**

 _ **Jack walks along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappears from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar noise zips by behind him.**_

Jack tensed. were the nightmares after him? what for, he wasn't a Guardian...well, at least not yet, not officially, since the Man in the Moon, who had ignored Jack for 300 years had suddenly decided to say that Jack was a Guardian...

 **JACK Whoa!**

 _ **In the background, residents get ready for the night.**_

 **RESIDENTS (O.S.) (WALLA) Did you leave the windows open again? The garage door is wide open.**

 _ **Jack leaps over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate and again, something zooms behind him. Jack jumps down from the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley.**_

Emma brushed her bangs out of her eyes "Did you see that?" she asked "That thing looks like him" she pointed back at Bunny

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 _ **Suddenly:**_ **WHOOSH!** _ **The**_ **SHADOW** _ **flashes by, knocking over a trash can. Jack jumps down from the truck and backs up out of the alleyway into a clearing...**_

 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.) Hello, mate.**

 _ **Jack turns around, ready to strike. He squints, as into the light steps...**_

Jack grinned "Oh, it's just the Easter Kangaroo"

Emma stared up at him "What's a 'kangaroo?'" she asked

 **BUNNYMUND Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?**

 _ **Jack is completely bewildered -**_

Jack winced, and turned back towards Bunny "You're not still mad about that...are yah?"

Bunny growled "yes"

 **JACK Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?**

 **BUNNYMUND Yes.**

Jaime giggled "Deja Vu!"

Pippa nodded "Majorly!" she said, laughing.

 _ **Bunny whips out his boomerang and casually looks at it as he holds it in his hands.**_

 **BUNNYMUND (CONT'D) But this is about something else. (BEAT) Fellas...**

 _ **Before Jack realizes what's happening a**_ **HUGE HAND** _ **reaches into frame and lifts him off his feet.**_

North, who was stroking his beard suddenly realized what was going on "Ve vent vith Sack Plan!" he crowed "I knew my idea vas best!"

Jack whipped around to face Santa "What do you mean Sack Plan?"

North just rubbed his large hands together, a twinkle in his eyes.

 **JACK Hey!**

 **YETI Durbha wahla.**

 _ **Jack has been snatched up by two huge YETIS.**_

 **JACK Put me down! What the...**

 _ **Jack is shoved head first into a sack. A yeti whips out a snow globe, and smashes it on the ground.**_

Jack growled and muttered "Oh yes, I just LOVE being thrown in a sack and tossed through a magic portal" fortunately North couldn't hear him.

 **YETI Durtal bardla burdlew.**

 **A MAGIC PORTAL _opens in front of them. The yetis make way for Bunny to leap in, but he demurs -_**

 **YETI Dwbard urghwetee.**

 **BUNNYMUND Me? (LAUGHS) Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole.**

"Chicken" Jack laughed, Bunny just growled at the white-haired teen, at a loss for any insults other than 'Icicle, Frostbite, or Bloody Show-Pony' none of which could be used.

 ** _He_ STAMPS HIS FOOT _twice on the ground which_ SWIRLS OPEN _\- a_ RABBIT HOLE _magically appears. Bunny leaps into it and disappears along with the rabbit hole. In its place, from out of the ground grows a small green plant._**

 **YETIS Bwardla arghl.**

 _ **The yetis throw Jack through the magic portal.**_

 **JACK Ahhhhhhhhh!**

 _ **The yetis then charge in after and disappear into the portal.**_

Jack hid his head with his hands "great" he muttered "just great" he shook his hands.

* * *

 **Alright, that's the chapter.**

 **Remember, I want ideas for the next Changing Fate, and I want your opinion on Peter Pan characters watching Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan Returns**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go, the Failed Guardian Ceremony, and one of my favorite scenes in this movie (other than the memory scenes)**

 **Also, if anyone pays attention to the A/N's then please review what you would think of Peter Pan (disney movie) characters watching Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (JatNLP special) or the Battle for the Book special, which also features Tinkerbell and the Darling Family**

 **Here's the chapter!**

 **SEQ. 900 - JACK MEETS GUARDIANS INT. NORTH'S LIBRARY - DAY**

 **TOOTH (O.S.) (to a fairy) Tangiers! Incivie du haut, 421 rue de Barat! Allez!**

North looked at Tooth with a tint of confusion and laughter in his eyes "Tooth, you must stop telling ze little vones vhere they are to go, and enjoy time, ya?"

Tooth blushed and said "I haven't been out in the field in four hundred and forty years...give or take" she added the last part after North stared at her with a semi-horrified expression

 ** _The sack flies out of the portal and lands on the floor. In the darkness, Jack hears -_ **

**NORTH (O.S.) He's here.**

 _ **Jack struggles out of the sack to see two elves staring at him.**_

 **TOOTH (to another fairy) Walla Walla, Washington. We've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger Lane.**

 **NORTH Quiet.**

 _ **He then looks up to see North and Sandman looking down at him. The Tooth Fairy is surrounded by a dozen hovering tiny fairies who come and go as she blurts out orders.**_

 **T0OTH (CONT'D) Canine, lateral and central incisor. Ouch!**

 ** _North clears his throat. They all turn to a bewildered Jack._ **

**NORTH Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!**

Jack (hood still up) buried his face in his hands "You've got to be kidding me" he muttered

 ** _As North holds out his arms to welcome Jack, a Dreamsand snowflake appears above Sandy's head._ **

**JACK Wow, you gotta be kidding me.**

 ** _Two Yetis suddenly grab Jack by the shoulders and lift him up onto his feet._ **

"Leave him alone!"

Jack turned to stare at the girl sitting by him. had she really just stood up for him, someone who she barely knew, and seemed to be scared of, since she hardly ever talked to him, just giggled a bit whenever he did something crazy or funny

Mrs. Overland was also stunned her daughter, who had barely spoken since the accident, had just shouted at the Guardians of Child-hood! (well, the assistants of one of them anyway) she smiled, and looked down at the ice rose Jack had made for her, and thought _Maybe this is just what she needed, to get around other people more. But I still see no reason why we are here._

 **JACK Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down.**

 **NORTH I hope the yetis treated you well?**

 **JACK Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal.**

 **NORTH Oh, good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously.**

Sky turned to North "You clearly have no understanding of Sarcasm do you?"

North shrugged and said "I do not get out much, and ze Yetis, they never joke"

Sky gave him a 'poor thing' look, then turned back to the screen.

 **JACK Obviously.**

 _ **Bunny stands off to the side, grumbling with his arms crossed. Jack suddenly notices the**_ **MINI TOOTH FAIRIES** _ **hovering near him, staring and twittering.**_

 **NORTH And the Tooth Fairy?**

 ** _Before Jack can answer, she's gliding toward him._ **

**TOOTH Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth.**

 **JACK My, my what?**

"His what?" came from many people, except Jack, the Guardians, and Sky

Tooth blushed some more

 **TOOTH (moves in way too close) Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!**

 **TOOTH (CONT'D) Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow.**

 ** _Several swooning Mini Teeth flutter around a confused Jack, batting their lashes and screaming like crazed Beatles fans. Tooth collects herself, and..._ **

**TOOTH Girls, pull yourselves together... Let's not disgrace the uniform.**

"What uniform?" Jaime asked

"It's just an expression" Maximus said with an air of superiority

 **NORTH And Sandman.(sees Sandy is snoozing) Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!**

 ** _Sandy bolts up awake and steps up to Jack, smiling._ **

**JACK Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?**

 ** _The WISP OF_ DREAMSAND _above Sandy's head morphs into a_ BARRAGE OF IMAGES. **

**JACK That's not really helping. But thanks, little man.**

Sandy looked down, but Sky said "Don't worry Sandy, I think you were just going a little fast for him to understand"

Sandy thought about this, and made a thumbs-up gesture with Dreamsand

 **JACK (TO OTHERS) I musta done something really bad to get you four together.**

 _ **Jack walks away from the group, frosting an elf with a tray of cookies as it marches past, then turns around.**_

 **JACK Am I on the naughty list?**

North snorted and said "On naughty list? You hold record"

Jack smiled, but quickly covered it up with "I just like to prank!"

 **NORTH (CHUCKLES) On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate.**

 **JACK How come?**

 **BUNNYMUND (more to North) Ah, good question.**

 **NORTH How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!**

Jack glowered at the screen if THIS was his future, he wanted no part of it.

 ** _Off Jack's confusion, yetis light_ CEREMONIAL TORCHES _with a_ WHOOSH _. Elves leap from columns, unfurling homemade, celebratory_ BANNERS _as they descend. Jack brushes off a few baby teeth who try to present him with a necklace made of paper snowflakes._ **

**JACK What are you doing! Get, get that offa me!**

 _ **Jack's voice is drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums**_

Mrs. Overland shook her head, how could these people not realize that this boy didn't want to be there.

 **. NORTH This is the best part!**

 **AN ELF MARCHING _BAND strikes up, marching into the room. Two yetis move Jack on to a designated spot on the floor. Jack looks down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. The elf then directs his attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. Jack's confusion escalates._ **

"NO!" Jack shouted "I don't care what you do to me, but I will NEVER, EVER put those things on!" his hood flew off as he jumped up, hovering a few feet off the ground

Emma laughed, remembering how her brother had used to only wear shoes if he had been forced to. In fact, the more she watched this...movie, the more she realized that this white haired boy was like her deceased brother!

 **JACK Huh?**

 ** _A Yeti hands North an old large book. North blows off the dust, opens it, and begins clearing his throat. Jack clenches his jaw as he scans the room: The Mini Teeth continue to fawn, Sandy's smiling, Bunny's apathetic, and North looks on with pride. Jack suddenly_ SLAMS _his staff down, sending a blast of_ FROST _and_ WIND _across the room. The torches go out and everything stops._ **

The real Jack looks like he wants to do the same thing, but he manages to stop himself, and settled for "What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

 **JACK What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?**

 ** _North bursts out in laughter holding the book in his hands then stops and looks to Jack, stone faced._ **

**NORTH Of course you do! (to the elves) Music!**

Mrs. Overland couldn't take it any more "Are you blind?" she shouted standing up, holding the rose so that it wouldn't break "How can you not see that he doesn't want to be there?"

Jack flew over to her, and rested his hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye "Ma'am, It's alright, I don't want you to get in trouble, besides" he threw a cocky grin over at the Guardians "I think I can handle anything the Kangaroo can do to me"

Luckily for Jack, Bunny was too focused on the screen to hear him.

 _ **The elves blare the trumpets again. Celebration!**_

 **JACK No music!**

 ** _The music peters out again. An elf throws his trumpet to the ground and storms off. North, displeased, glowers._ **

**JACK Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian.**

 **BUNNYMUND Yeah, that's exactly what I said!**

 _ **TOOTH Jack...I don't think you understand what it is we do.**_

 ** _Tooth swoops in and turns Jack's attention to the massive globe behind him._ **

**TOOTH Each of those lights is a child.**

"I think there are more children than that in the world " Jack snorted

North rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and just shook his head

 _ **Jack looks up at the Globe, taking in the enormity of this. North suddenly moves to Jack's side.**_

 **NORTH A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them. (BEAT) Tooth...fingers out of mouth.**

 _ **We cut back to discover that Tooth is examining Jack's teeth.**_

 **TOOTH (REMOVES FINGERS) Oh, sorry. They're beautiful.**

 _ **Jack moves away from the Globe and back toward the center of the room.**_

 **NORTH Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!**

 **JACK (SCOFFS) You mean the Boogeyman?**

"I take that back" Jack said "Now that I've seen him, I totally understand why you guys hate him"

 **NORTH Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well.**

 ** _North points to the lights on the globe._ **

**JACK All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!**

 **NORTH Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon.**

 ** _Jack turns and looks to the group._ **

**JACK (stares, dumbstruck) What?**

 **TOOTH Last night, Jack. He chose you.**

 **BUNNYMUND Maybe.**

 **JACK The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?**

"300 years" Jack muttered "And this is his answer?"

 ** _Jack looks up to the skylight, taking in the awesome sight of the moon as it shines down on Earth._ **

**NORTH You see, you can not say no. It is destiny.**

 ** _Jack is still confused by the news. What does it mean?_ **

**JACK But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself? (EXASPERATED EXHALE) After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me. No offense.**

Jaime let out a small laugh, but quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, and Sky grinned at him

 _ **Jack turns to leave, the Guardians are stunned.**_

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny asked

 **BUNNYMUND How is that not offensive?**

 ** _Except for Bunny, who is relieved by this turn and looks to the others._ **

**BUNNYMUND You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?**

 ** _Jack turns back. A little pissed._ **

Jack's mouth was open in shock, and he stared at the screen "You ever hear of a Snow Day?" he asked, but Emma was the only one close enough to hear him

 **JACK Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do.**

 **BUNNYMUND But none of 'em believe in you. (leans in to him) Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist.**

 **TOOTH Bunny! Enough!**

 ** _Silence. Jack tries not to look stung by this._ **

**JACK No, the kangaroo's right.**

"The...the what! What'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo mate!"

Jack looked stunned"Oh...really? and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo" Jack was hovering over Bunny at this point  
"What are you?"

"I'm a bunny" Bunny said angrilly "The Easter Bunny." then, he said the worst thing possible "People believe in me"

Jack tried to keep the stung look out of his eyes, and sadly floated back to his seat, and flipped his hood back up

 **BUNNYMUND (GLARES) The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate.**

 **JACK Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?**

 **BUNNYMUND I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me.**

 ** _Sandy nudges North, who acknowledges the tension in the air._ **

**NORTH (TO JACK) Jack. Walk with me.**

* * *

 **Well, what do you guys think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, but things have been hectic here, a birthday, then thanksgiving, and then working on my Link series over on Deviantart, and then focusing my attention on Chicken Smoothie but here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **SEQ. 1000 - NORTH'S WORKSHOP INT. TOY FACTORY - NORTH POLE - DAY**

 ** _Jack and North ride an elevator, bearing the resemblance of a Christmas ornament, down to the factory floor._ **

Sophie clapped and giggled "Pretty!" she said excitedly, while North smiled slightly, and rubbed his beard in thought, he had not planned this far ahead, and he wanted to make extra sure that he paid attention to how he dealt with Jack

 **JACK It's nothing personal, North. What you all do, it's just, it's not my thing.**

 **NORTH Man in Moon says it is your thing. We will see!**

 ** _North storms through factory floor, Jack trying to keep up. An amazing place._ **

**JACK Slow down, wouldja? I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look.**

North sat forward "Vhat are you talking about Jack?" he asked, slightly miffed "Bust in?"

Jack slumped down in his seat "I may or may not have tried to sneak in every now and then" he muttered, his cheeks blushing a sort of blueish color, Emma giggled, but quickly stopped before Jack could hear her

Jack sat up slightly, and added "But don't worry, I never got past the Yetis"

 **NORTH (peeved - still rushing) What do you mean, "bust in?"**

 **JACK Oh, don't worry, I never got past the yetis.**

 ** _Jack looks over his shoulder; an angry yeti pounds his fist into his palm._ **

"Hey, look!" Jack said "It's Phil!"

North shook his head, and rubbed the space between his eyes

 **YETI Rwwarrrrrr.**

 **JACK Oh, hey Phil.**

 **NORTH Keep up, Jack! Keep up!**

 ** _North charges ahead. North's factory is bustling with activity: Yeti's are building toys, moving packages, while Elves are test piloting the various flying toys. As Jack walks behind North, surveying the factory, a duck toy suddenly flies over Jack's head. Jack ducks just in time and continues after North._ **

All the children (Sky included) ooed and ahed as they looked at all the toys being made by...wait...Yeties?

"I thought the Elves made the toys?" someone asked (it was unclear who)

North groaned and muttered "It would be a disaster if I let them make the toys"

 **JACK Whoa! (BEAT) I always thought the elves made the toys.**

 **NORTH (WHISPERS) We just let them believe that.**

 ** _Jack looks over to see a group of elves eating Christmas ornaments and another electrocuting himself with Christmas lights._**

Several people chuckled at this sight

 ** _North smiles and calls to them._ **

**NORTH Very nice! Keep up good work!**

 _ **North continues through the factory floor. He passes a yeti putting the finishing touches on a blue toy robot.**_

 **NORTH (TO YETI) I don't like it. Paint it red.**

 _ **The yeti reacts in dismay as we reveal hundreds of finished blue robots.**_

"Poor Yeti" Misty muttered

 **NORTH Step it up, everybody.**

 ** _As North and Jack move to the opposite end of the chamber, we finally glimpse the orchestrated chaos of the entire workshop, in all it's magic and splendor._ **

**INT. NORTH'S OFFICE - A MOMENT LATER**

 ** _Jack follows North into his office. There are shelves filled with toys. Sketches and prototypes everywhere. North dusts his hands and turns to Jack. His sleeves are rolled. Jack notices that on one of North's forearms is tattooed the word NAUGHTY, and on the other, NICE. North grabs a plate from a nearby elf._ **

**NORTH Fruit cake?**

Sky gagged "those things are nasty" she said to herself

 **JACK Ah, no, thanks.**

 ** _North hurls it - crash! A pause as North looks at Jack._ **

**NORTH Now we get down to tacks of brass!**

 **JACK (TO HIMSELF) Tacks of brass?**

 ** _As North cracks his knuckles, Jack stands silent. The wind suddenly slams North's office door behind them. Jack looks to the door, it locks itself, and he turns back. North moves in close to Jack, backing him up against the door._ **

Mrs. Overland practically growled at the screen _How dare he attack Jack like that_ she fumed

 **NORTH Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center?**

 ** _North pokes Jack in the chest._ **

**JACK My center?**

 **NORTH If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside.**

 ** _North stands up straight and begins to stroke his beard as he gives Jack a curious look._ **

**NORTH Hmmmm?**

 ** _North is standing in front of a shelf of Russian nesting dolls. One is carved to look like North himself._ **

"What are those?" Maximus asked, hating not knowing what something was

Sky opened her mouth to answer, but North beat her to it "those are my nesting dolls" he told the boy

 **NORTH (CONT'D) Here. This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little- (hands the doll to Jack) Well, go on.**

 ** _Jack gives North a curious look, then sets down his staff. He twists the doll in half, and inside is another carved North doll, this one is a more typical Santa Claus - red cheeked and cheery._ **

**JACK You are downright jolly.**

 **NORTH Ah, but not just jolly...**

 _ **the dolls get progressively smaller as he twists them open, all versions of North, but all slightly different.**_

 **NORTH (CONT'D) I am also mysterious. (twist - smaller doll) And fearless. (twist - smaller doll) And caring. And at my center... Twist.**

 ** _As North approaches, Jack looks down and drops the final Russian doll into the palm of North's hand. It's the size of a jelly bean._ **

"There's a little baby?" Emma asked, thoroughly confused

 **JACK There's a tiny wooden baby?**

Emma giggled slightly that she had said the same thing as Jack

 **NORTH Look closer. What do you see? Jack holds it up to examine it.**

 **JACK You have big eyes?**

 **NORTH Yes! Big eyes. Very big. Because they are full! Of wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!**

 ** _North raises his hands, and the toys on the shelves suddenly spring to life. Jack-in-the-boxes pop, toy trains speed around the room, soldiers march about, toy planes fly overhead. An elf gets carried aloft by a balloon. A flying toy plane glides by and we follow it as it makes its way around the room. A Christmas tree is ablaze with bright lights. Two double doors suddenly open as the flying car enters the factory floor._ **

Many "whoa"'s sounded throughout the room

 **NORTH Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air!**

 ** _As it crosses the frame, dozens of other toys are now flying around the massive chamber. It's a truly magical moment. North now stands outside his office, with Jack at his side._ **

**NORTH This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children.**

 **NORTH (CONT'D) It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?**

 **JACK (BEAT) I don't know.**

 _Poor child_ Mrs. Overland thought sadly, looking at the white haired teen, who was silently watching the screen

Emma looked sadly at her new friend, who had a sort of resigned look on his face, and she was determined to find a way to help him.

* * *

 **Well, that's the chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, sorry for the wait guys, I've had a million things on my mind lately, I will be updating Story of Sky soon, just not sure exactly when, also I've been helping HylianBagelLoZ out with his/her story Winds of Time, (GO CHECK IT OUT, IT'S AWESOME!) and many other things have been on my mind...Hope you enjoy!  
**

 **And thanks to everyone who reviewed**

* * *

 ** _Jack looks down into his open palm, the wooden baby stares back at him._ **

Mrs. Overland gave a sad sigh

 ** _North closes Jack's hand. They exchange a look. Then, something suddenly jets past a window outside. Almost simultaneously, Bunny and Sandman come running down the hallway toward North and Jack._ **

"What was that?" Several kids said in unison

 **BUNNYMUND We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace.**

Tooth gasped, _her fairies!_

 **A MOMENT LATER _North shoves open a set of double doors, followed closely by Bunny, Sandy, and Jack. Several Yeti's rush by as they prepare the hangar for launch._ **

Bunny seemed to pale "Oh-no" he muttered. Sky glanced over at him and grinned "Oh, yes!" Jack frowned "What are you guys talking about?"

Sky's smile could rival the Joker's "You'll see"

 **NORTH (O.S.) (TO YETIS) Boys, ship soon as impossible.**

 **JACK North, North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old...**

 ** _Suddenly: the_ SOUND of POUNDING HOOVES. BEASTLY SNORTING. SANTA'S INCREDIBLE SLEIGH c _omes into view. It's a huge, shiny, tricked out, jaw-dropping hot-rod of a sled._ **

**JACK ...sleigh.**

Everyone, excluding North, Sky, and others who had seen the Sleigh before (coughBunnycough) was silent, their mouths practically falling off in awe as they stared at the sleigh

 _ **Jack is understandably gob-smacked, so much so that he almost gets knocked over by one of the reindeer.**_

"Heey look!" Sky giggled, patting Star on the head "It's Sven's cousins!" most people couldn't hear what she had said, but those that did, gave her a look that clearly expressed that they were questioning her sanity

 **JACK Whoa!**

 **NORTH (TO REINDEER) Hey! Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet, quiet.**

 ** _The sleigh comes to a standstill as the Guardians prepare to climb inside. Several Yetis are still running around making last minute preparations._ **

**JACK Okay, one ride, but that's it.**

Jaime and Emma giggled Jack was so awesome! And also, now that they knew what the sleigh looked like, they would definitely be laying in wait for Santa the rest of their lives

 _ **Jack jumps aboard. North smiles knowingly, and climbs inside. Sandy hops up into the back seat.**_

 **NORTH Everyone loves the sleigh.**

 _ **North grabs the reigns, wrapping them around his arms. He turns to see Bunnymund standing there, frozen and unnerved.**_

The off-screen Bunny was also frozen, muttering "Please let me take the tunnels" over and over again

 **NORTH (CONT'D) Bunny, what are you waiting for?**

 **BUNNYMUND I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um, and safer.**

 **NORTH Ah, get in. (hoists Bunnymund up) Buckle up!**

 _ **Bunny desperately looks around his seat.**_

Bunny's ears flattened against his head, and he practically shouted "Where are the bloody seatbelts?"

Tooth glared at him "Bunny! Language, there are kids here!" she shouted, at the same time North laughed out "That is just expression!"

Bunny pales, and slunk down in his seat "I'm screwed, I'm so screwed"

 **BUNNYMUND Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!**

 **NORTH (LAUGHS) That was just expression!**

Jack smirked, and glanced back at Bunny and North "Deja-vu much?"

 ** _North turns to one of the Yetis ._ **

**NORTH Are we ready?**

 **T _he Yeti throws his hands up in a fit shaking his head no._ **

**NORTH Good! Let's go! Clear! (cracks the reigns) Hyah!**

If it was possible, Bunny sunk even lower in his seat, his eyes clenched shut and his claws gripping the chair like it was a life-line.

 ** _The sleigh is off. Elves and yetis scatter out of its path. Sandy, Bunny, and Jack fly back into their seats. Bunny clutches the edge of his, terrified. Jack can't help but laugh._ **

**NORTH Out of the way!**

 _ **The sleigh heads down a luge-like track. North and Jack are enjoying the ride.**_

Jack threw up his hands and whooped "That's awesome! I so want one" and several other kids were nodding in agreement, Maximus already making writing on his arm (with a charcoal pen that came out of no-where) 'Santa Sleigh' on a piece of paper

 **NORTH Hyah!**

 **BUNNYMUND Ohhhhhh no!**

 _ **North cracks the reigns, the sleigh plummets, an almost vertical drop. Sandy grins calmly. Jack loves this. Bunnymund - not so much.**_

 **BUNNYMUND (WALLA) Slow down, slow down!**

 ** _North pulls a lever, kicking the sleigh into overdrive. He looks back as the sleigh enters a corkscrew._ **

**NORTH I hope you like the loopty loops!**

Bunny gagged, and nearly threw up as he watched the sleigh bounce around on the ice

 **BUNNYMUND (NAUSEOUS) I hope you like carrots.**

 **NORTH Here we go!**

 **WIDE SHOT** _ **as the sleigh reaches the bottom of the ramp, and shoots upwards, launching them into bright blue sky.**_

 **JACK** **WOOO-HOOOOOO!**

 ** _North, reins in hand, leans into the wind as the reindeer climb higher._ **

**NORTH Klasno!**

 ** _Jack, in his element, leaps up onto the rear of the sleigh to watch the North Pole fade into the distance._ **

Jack's smile was wide enough to cross the world it seemed, as he watched himself on the screen riding on the carrage

 **JACK (LAUGHS) Whoa!**

 ** _Bunnymund peaks off the side of the sleigh, then leans back, and holds on for dear life._ **

**JACK Hey, Bunny-**

 _ **Bunny turns to see Jack standing on the back edge of the sleigh.**_

 **JACK Check out this view- EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!**

Everyone but Jack and Sky screamed, Jack because he knew he could fly, and Sky because she had seen this all before

 ** _Jack is_ SWEPT OFF _the sleigh and disappears! Bunny gasps in horror and looks over the side...only to see Jack lounging on the sleigh's skid._**

Bunny turned to glare at Jack, and Jack grinned and said "Lighten up Kangaroo", playfully tossing a snowball towards the rabbit's seat

 **JACK Awww...you do care.**

 **BUNNYMUND Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!**

 _ **Bunny glowers as Jack makes his way back into the sleigh.**_

 **NORTH Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut.**

 **BUNNYMUND Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels.**

Jaime frowned "What does strewth mean?" but he wasn't answered, as everyone was paying attention to the screen

 _ **North holds a snow globe up to his face.**_

 **NORTH I say, Tooth Palace.**

 _ **An image of the Tooth Palace appears inside the snowglobe. North throws the globe into the air and a giant vortex opens.**_

Even though they had seen how the globes worked before, there were still some gasps of shock as the portal opened, and there were some kids leaning away from the screen in fear.

 **NORTH Hyah!**

 ** _A surreal light surrounds the sleigh as it hits_ HYPERDRIVE _and gets sucked through the snow-globe portal with a_ WHOOSH.**

* * *

 **Ok, what do you think? Does this make up for not updating in a while?**

 **Don't worry, I'm still working on Story of Sky, it's just a lower priority at the moment**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the wait, I've been busy over on Chicken Smoothie, and I'm sorry it's so short, I'm kinda in a rut on ideas. But thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you like the story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well {Even though it is so short, so just think of it as a filler chapter.}  
**

* * *

 _The sleigh suddenly comes out of HYPERDRIVE at the outskirts of the Tooth Palace. Streaks of black rapidly approaching._

 **NORTH What!?**

 **S _uddenly our heroes find themselves in the midst of mayhem, as hundreds of Nightmares and terrified Tooth Fairies jet past. It's like a meteor storm. North yanks the reins, and the sleigh veers sharply, dodging the oncoming Nightmares._ **

Mrs Overland and several other woman shuddered. Those things were so creepy, and shadowy.

 **NORTH What are they!?**

 ** _Sandy and Bunny duck the_** _ **onslaught.**  
_  
 _"Whoa..." several kids said, staring in awe_

 ** **BUNNYMUND Whoa!****

 ** ** _Jack now sees that the Nightmares are actually GULPING DOWN the fleeing fairies and flying off with them. It's chaos_****

Jack stared "T...they're taking the tooth fairies" he gasped, looking over at Tooth, who's eyes were wide as she watched in horror

 **JACK They're taking the tooth fairies!**

 **_Jack looks up to see a lone fairy with a Nightmare snapping at its heels. Jack leaps into the air and rescues it before the Nightmare can snatch it_ _away._**

Tooth watched as Jack saved the fairy, and flew over to him, crushing him in a bone-squeezing hug "Thank you" she whispered to the surprised winter spirit  
Jack smiled awkwardly "Uh...you're welcome" before he smiled slightly "But you can't thank me yet, because technically, I haven't done it yet"  
this caused a few chuckles from the people around the two

 _ _ **Jack lands back in the sleigh. He opens his hand to reveal Baby Tooth, who's shaking with fear.**__

Said fairy stared at her on-screen self with a mixture of excitement, fear, and wonder. She was going to be saved, by THE Jack Frost! She nearly fainted just thinking about it

 **JACK** **Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?**

 _ **As Baby Tooth nods, North steers the sleigh forward through the storm toward the entrance of Tooth's Palace.**_

"Whoa" the single word rises from nearly every person in the audience. The palace was nearly completely destroyed. Sky looked around the room, and said "Don't worry, as bad as it is, it will get better eventually, I promise" she smiled, then turned back to the screen

* * *

 **So...ya. That's all for now.**

 **Don't worry, more will be coming soon**

 **Also, if you could please vote on the poll in my profile, I'd appreciate it**


	13. Chapter 13

**Still alive! Ha! So..um...ya. I'm really sorry I vanished there, a friend of mine needed some help, and when I got back...my computer was acting up, so I had to get a new one, and transfer everything...and sadly, I lost the document with the rest of the story.**

 **I'm back now though, so...everything's good!**

 **Also, some people asked about the bag that was delivered to Sky by her NightFury...all I'm going to say is, it will appear in one of the next chapters, and trust me, you are going to love what is inside!**

 **One more thing...I am now accepting applications to have characters appear in this story. You do not have to be a part of the Fate Watchers group to do so, though it would be appreciated, and you would have a longer appearance.**

 **All you need to do is tell me the following items, either in a PM or a Review:**

 **Username;**

 **Nickname;**

 **Physical Description;**

 **Intrests;**

 **FanFiction 'Pets' (like my Absol, Nightfury, Nadderhead, and Emolga)**

* * *

 **INT. TOOTH PALACE - A MOMENT LATER _A vast chamber supported by pillars containing millions of tiny wooden deposit boxes from floor to ceiling. North spots a Nightmare up ahead and hands Jack the reigns._**

"Whoah" the voice came from several places around the room, it was hard to pinpoint who, but if she had to make a guess, Sky would say it came from the children, both modern age and pioneer age.  
 **NORTH Here, take over!**  
 **BUNNYMUND Huh?**  
 _ **Jack, though surprised, quickly grabs the reigns and smiles as he snaps them.**_  
 **JACK Hyah!**  
 _ **North readies his sword and SLICES the Nightmare in half -**_  
 **NORTH Yah!**

The statement from earlier repeated, though louder, and with more people, perhaps even some of the Guardians (*coughBunnycough*)  
 _ **SEVERAL TOOTH BOXES spill out of the split Nightmare and rain down into the sleigh at the Guardians' feet. The Nightmare disintegrates into black sand.**_  
 **BUNNYMUND They're stealing the teeth!**

Tooth gasped, her wings fluttered as she stared at the screen.

Jack frowned "Why does Pitch want teeth?" he asked, his ice blue eyes turning to look at the Guardians

Tooth was unable to reply, she was frozen, staring at the screen in horror  
 _ **Sandy looks at his hands and sees the Nightmare sand take shape and drift away. He and Bunny exchange a look.**_  
 _ **The Guardians turn - they're headed straight for a pillar.**_  
 **NORTH Jack, look out!**  
 _ **Jack pulls the reins -**_  
 **JACK Aaaahhhh!**

"AAAAAHHH!" Half the kids in the room scream along with the on-screen Jack, squeezing their eyes shut  
 _ **\- the sleigh nearly misses the pillar and skids to a rough stop on a platform. They see Tooth up above.**_

When the screaming stops on screen, the kids stop as well, peeking their eyes open, to see if the Winter Spirit was alright, sighing in relief when they saw he was  
 **NORTH Tooth! Are you alright?**  
 _ **Tooth is flying around, visibly frustrated. This is bad.**_

 **TOOTH They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them!**  
 **Everything is gone! Everything.**  
 _ **Only then does it hit her. Tooth's wings drop in defeat.**_  
 _ **She's completely lost amidst the devastation. The Guardians rush to comfort her. Jack stays behind as Baby Tooth pops out from the hood of his tunic and flies over toward Tooth.**_  
 **TOOTH Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!**  
 **PITCH (O.S.)**  
 **I have to say, this is very, very exciting.**  
 ** _Pitch's voice echoes across the open chamber. They look up to see Pitch, standing high above them with a satisfied smile_.**

Gasps echoed throughout the room. The Guardian's were glaring at the screen, along with most of the parents. Sky had an indifferent look on her face, the children were shuddering with fear, and Jack...Jack didn't know what to think, so he just narrowed his eyes, and continued to watch  
 **PITCH The Big Four, all in one place.**  
 **I'm a little star-struck.**  
 **(BEAT)**  
 **Did you like my show on the globe,** **North? Got you all together,** **didn't I?**  
 _ **Tooth darts after Pitch, but he escapes into the shadows.**_  
 **TOOTH Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!**  
 **PITCH (O.S.)**  
 **Or what?**  
 _ **Tooth follows the sound of Pitch's voice and finds him near one of her tooth box columns.**_  
 **PITCH You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?**  
 **NORTH Why are you doing this?**  
 **PITCH Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in.**

Jack's eyes were wide...he wanted to be believed in...like Jack, so maybe...maybe this Pitch guy wasn't so bad after all...after all, Jack himself had done some pretty extreme things to try to be seen. Of course he had never stolen, and nobody had been hurt...well...except for maybe the kid who had gotten his tooth knocked out by a sofa...but other than that he was fine...hopefully  
 _ **Jack takes this in. Pitch moves along the walls and shadows of the chamber and emerges from behind a column.**_

 **PITCH Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds.**  
 **BUNNYMUND Maybe that's where you belong.**  
 **PITCH Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!**

Bunny growled "Say that to my face you..." "Bunny!" Tooth cut in. Even frozen from shock, the Tooth Fairy always managed to stop Bunny from teaching children words they definitely should not repeat  
 _ **Bunny looks down past the edge of the platform to find Pitch upside down, staring him in the face. Pitch disappears again.**_  
 **PITCH (O.S.)**  
 **Hang on, is that...Jack Frost?**  
 **(LAUGHS)**  
 **Since when are you all so chummy?**

"We're not" Jack growled, earning a worried glance between North and Sandy  
 **JACK We're not.**  
 **PITCH Oh good.**  
 _ **Jack turns and sees Pitch standing in the middle of a column.**_  
 **PITCH A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now.**  
 **BUNNYMUND Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat-b** **ag! Come here!**

"Bunny!" Tooth groaned...so much for keeping the children from hearing Bunny's Aussie side.  
 _ **Bunny goes after Pitch, but he disappears and reemerges on an opposite column. Tooth spots him, grabs one of Bunny's boomerangs and flies at Pitch in a rage...**_  
 **TOOTH Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**  
 _ **Pitch looks at Tooth with a smile and before she can reach him, a huge Nightmare darts out of hiding and rears up at her. Tooth falls back. Baby Tooth hides in Jack's tunic.**_  
 **PITCH (SOOTHING)**  
 **Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy.**

It was Sandy's turn to stare in shock, how in the name of the Man in the Moon had Pitch managed to turn his Dream Sand into...into...that...that...vile sand, Sandy could practically feel evil radiating off of it  
 _ **Pitch draws a wisp of black sand from Onyx's mane, twirls it in his palm, and turns toward Sandy.**_

 **PITCH Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick.**  
 **Turning dreams into Nightmares.**  
 _ **Pitch notices the shocked Guardians.**_  
 **PITCH Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know.**  
 **BUNNYMUND What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!**  
 _ **Pitch's eyes flash with anger. But then he smiles.**_  
 **PITCH (NOSTALGIC)**  
 **Oh, the Dark Ages.**  
 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK A parent and her two children, huddled around a campfire,**_  
 _ **scream as a shadow, resembling Pitch, washes over them. It makes its way up the side of a mountain to reveal Pitch,**_  
 _ **smiling as he stares up at the moon.**_

Mrs. Overland and the other parents stared, a wave of gratitude, that they had not felt since they were children washed over them, it was a relief to know that the Guardians protected them, and if Pitch had been defeated before, he would be defeated again.  
 **PITCH (V.O.)**  
 **(NOSTALGIC)**  
 **Everyone frightened. Miserable.**  
 **Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded!**  
 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK - CONTINUOUS PITCH (V.O.)**  
 **But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light!**  
 _ **North's sleigh flies in front of the moon. Tooth and her fairies flit by while SANDY's Dreamsand dances across the sky and Bunny leaps across rooftops.**_

"Pretty!" Sophie said, clapping her hands together as she watched the screen, getting a coo from Tooth as she smiled at the young girl  
 **PITCH (V.O.)**  
 **Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope!**

 _ **Pitch, thinner and weaker than he is now, slips back into the shadows after children run through him while playing in the streets, laughing as they go.**_  
 **PITCH (V.O.)**  
 **Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! "Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!"**  
 _ **BACK TO THE TOOTH PALACE Pitch leans toward the Guardians, showing nothing but contempt.**_  
 **PITCH (CONT'D)**  
 **Well that's all about to change.**

Jack turned to look at the guardians "What...what's going on?"

"The children" was the only reply he got. It was Tooth, her eyes were wide, and her wings had stopped fluttering  
 _ **A SOUND behind Pitch: one of the COLUMNS of the Palace begins to crack and crumble, as if decaying. Tooth is stunned...**_  
 **PITCH Oh look, it's happening already.**  
 **JACK What is?**  
 _ **Tooth's eyes widen in shock.**_  
 **VIGNETTES OF CHILDREN AROUND THE WORLD PITCH (V.O.)**  
 **Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came.**  
 **Lifting pillows and finding their BABY TEETH still there.**  
 **PITCH (V.O.)**  
 **I mean such a little thing, but to a child...**  
 _ **PULL OUT from the last VIGNETTE, all the way out of TOOTH'S WIDE-OPEN EYE, and BACK TO SCENE. Jack, mystified, moves closer to Tooth as the palace continues to crumble.**_  
 **JACK What's going on?**  
 **TOOTH They, they don't believe in me anymore.**  
Jack's gaze darkened "What does them not believing have to do with your palace crumbling?" he asked, distrust flickering in his gaze as his eyes flicked from Bunny, to Tooth, to North, then to Sandy.  
 **PITCH Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian - but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they.**  
 _ **Jack's realizes now the magnitude of Pitch's plan.**_

Jack looked at the Guardians with disbelief "So if you had made me a guardian, I would have been killed" he asked. He couldn't believe it. He should have known that they didn't really care about him. Small tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and he turned away "I should have known"

Emma frowned over at the Guardians, then rested her hand on Jack's slumped shoulder. "It'll be alright" she whispered

Mrs. Overland's eyes were wide. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come out. Instead, she looked down at the small ice rose Jack had made for her. Jack Frost...he had the same voice as her dead son, and the way he seemed to accept that the Guardians would never like him...he handled it the same way her son had when he realized his father was never coming home. Was it possible that this boy...no. No. Her son. Her Jack was dead. This was just a boy who looked, sounded, and acted just like him. A simple coincidence.  
 **PITCH No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night.**  
 _ **There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!**_  
 _ **Bunny throws his boomerangs at Pitch, who quickly ducks out of the way as they fly around the chamber columns. Pitch then jumps onto the back of Onyx down into the depths of the Palace. The Guardians dive after him, followed by Jack.**_  
 _ **Bunny grabs a set of egg bombs and launches them at Pitch,**_  
 _ **exploding seconds before Pitch hits the ground.**_

Jack sat in his chair, only half watching the screen, he had pulled up his hood, and he barely noticed when the young girl rested her hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her sideways, his ice blue eyes meeting her mud brown for a moment, before he returned his gaze to the ground.

* * *

 **Again, sorry this took so long. But I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Please review if you have any ideas how to make it better, and if you would like to have an appearance, just PM me the form! If you are a guest, feel free to just review with it filled out, and if you don't want to PM, I don't mind if it's reviewed in.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've gotten some tips in reviews and PMs, so hopefully this will turn out better than the last chapter. ((I will admit, that last one was a tad rushed towards the end))**

 **I actually was watching the movie as I wrote this, and finished the chapter as I watched this scene!**

 **Anyways...still looking for guest writers to show up in the fic, It will help with more character time and less movie time ((i think...)) though I think I've solved that problem in this chapter  
**

 **Form is in chapter 13!**

* * *

 **INT. TOOTH PALACE - LAGOON - MOMENTS LATER The Guardians land -**  
 **NORTH He's gone.**  
 _ **LATER Tooth, deflated, sits on the ground with an empty tooth box in her hands. Baby Tooth, resting on a nearby broken tooth box, looks to Tooth with concern. Jack walks up and crouches down alongside Tooth.**_

Jack, his hoodie still up, looked up at the scene in front of him. Why was his future self still caring for them? They had tried to kill him! He glanced over at the guardians, who were huddled around a frozen Tooth. He watched them for a few moments, then turned his head back so that he was facing forwards, and looking at the ground. "Why did I ever trust them?" he whispered. North he had never really known...though Jack had gotten to know his yeti's quite well, in all his attempts to break in. But according to this movie, North didn't even know about that. Tooth, she was always busy every time that Jack had tried to meet her, and his cold aura had kept her fairies from working. Bunny...well, Bunny was probably behind the whole 'let's make Jack a guardian, so that he dies!' thing. The aussie hated Jack, ever since he had lost control of his powers on that one Easter Sunday. And Sandy...

Sandy had been different, he actually had tried to help Jack. He let Jack just let go of everything he was bottling up, and would listen to his freaking out, wondering what he had been doing wrong.

Apparently, he had been wrong to trust the sand-man.

Jack sighed, and looked over to Emma again. She had yet to remove her hand from his shoulder, even though she must be freezing by now. Jack smiled, and reached up. Pulling his hood down, he took his arm, and wrapped it around her, out of complete instinct, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

When the frozen boy wrapped his arm around her, in such a familiar way, it was then Emma knew. This boy, this winter spirit...this...Jack, he was her brother, though he didn't appear to know. Emma looked up at him, her eyes wide, and then she flat out hugged him, not caring that her lips were turning blue, simply by touching him for this long.

Jack was startled when Emma hugged him, and kinda just sat there, looking at her for a moment. Before he smiled and hugged her back. Which he did just in time to miss the brunette sticking her tongue out at the Guardians. Of course none of them noticed, they were too busy hugging Tooth, and watching the movie.  
 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
 **Okay, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitch.**  
 **NORTH (O.S.)**  
 **This is one time I wish I was wrong. But he will pay.**

North nodded, and rested his large hand on Tooth's shoulder "Pitch will pay Tooth, I swear by man in moon" he said. As he said 'man in moon' he pointed upwards. In this strange room, they couldn't see the sky, but he knew somehow, that Manny was there, protecting them.

Tooth smiled weakly, and whispered "thanks North" she flapped her wings slightly, and turned to watch the screen, praying to Manny that everything would work out, that her little tooth fairies would be safe.

 **JACK I'm sorry, about the fairies.**

Hearing the white haired boy's voice, Tooth looked over to where Jack was sitting. He was hugging the young brown haired girl. Emma Overland, if she remembered right. Tooth smiled. Emma had always cared for her teeth. Her brother to. In the back of her mind, Tooth wondered what had ever happened to Jackson Overland. He had just...vanished. He had been there when his sister lost his first tooth, but when she lost her final tooth, he was gone.  
 **TOOTH (not her bubbly self)**  
 **You should've seen them. They put up such a fight.**  
 **JACK Why would Pitch take the teeth?**

Jack looked up at the screen to hear Tooth's answer. He was confused by that as well. Or, was it being confused as well if it was your future self was still confused? Alright, now he was even more confused.  
 **TOOTH It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them.**

Jack frowned [i]what is that supposed to mean?[/i] he wondered. He was about to ask what she meant, but his on-screen self beat him to it.  
 **JACK (BEAT)**  
 **What do you mean?**

Jack looked over to Tooth, hoping she would be able to explain, but she was just looking over in his direction, with a look of nostalgia in her eyes. Jack gave her a confused look, and turned his head back to the screen, resting his head on Emma's as he watched.

Mrs. Overland looked over to where her daughter was sitting by Jack Frost, hugging him, and he hugging her back, his white haired head rested on her brown haired head. A small tear glistened in her eyes as she remembered her son. He would hug Emma in the same way.

It took all of Mrs. Overland's self control to keep from running forwards and crushing the boy in a hug.  
 _ **Tooth leads Jack across the pond, the water freezing under his feet as he walks.**_  
 **TOOTH That's why we collect the teeth,** **Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood.**

"whoa" Jaime breathed out. He had no idea that teeth were so important. He was really glad he had been putting his teeth under his pillow, since it helped the Tooth Fairy stay pretty, and it kept her palace together.  
 _ **Tooth directs him to a MURAL, which illustrates this.**_  
 **TOOTH (CONT'D)**  
 **My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them.**

A few adults smiled, as they remembered, times when they had been going through a rough patch, and then suddenly, they remembered their happiest childhood days, and it felt like they could tackle anything.  
 _ **Jack takes a second to admire the immense beauty of the mural before him.**_  
 **TOOTH (CONT'D)**  
 **We had everyone's here. Yours too.**

Jack frowned "My memories?" he asked quietly.

Emma's eyes widened, perhaps her brother would remember! And if he remembered, then her mother was sure to see it too! Emma knew that unless her mother had physical proof, she wouldn't believe anything. She had seen the cracks where her son had fallen into the lake. She knew...no, she thought her son was dead, but Emma knew, this frozen boy was her brother.  
 **JACK My memories?**  
 **TOOTH From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost.**

Jack frowned "But...I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost" he said.

Those words, made something shatter inside Mrs. Overland. That was it. The last shred of evidenced she needed. This boy was not her son. He may look like him, sound like him, and even act like him. But he was not [i]her[/i] Jackson Overland.

Emma scowled, though she made sure Jack couldn't see her face first [i]Yes you were[/i] she thought, tightening her grip on Jack. [i]You were...you ARE my brother![/i]  
 **JACK (BEAT)**  
 **But, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost.**

 **TOOTH Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen.**  
 **JACK What?**  
 **NORTH (CHUCKLES)**  
 **You should've seen Bunny.**  
 **BUNNYMUND Hey, I told you never to mention that!**  
 ** _Jack, confused, is trying to process all this_.**  
 **JACK That night at the pond...I just,**  
 **why I assumed...Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?**

Jack looked up at the screen, hope filling his gaze. He was breathing heavily as he tried to comprehend it all. He, he had always assumed...always believed...and now...He had been someone before Jack Frost? His face was flickering through expressions. From disbelief, to hope, to wonder, and then back to disbelief again.  
 **TOOTH You really don't remember?**  
 _ **Jack's expression says it all. Finally the key to all his questions.**_  
 **JACK All these years, and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here.**

Jack's expression turned to one of determination. That settled it. As soon as this was over, he was going to fly over to Tooth's palace. He didn't care if he froze every one of the baby tooth fairies. He was going to find him memories, and know who he was.

Sky looked over to Jack, a sad look on her face [i]I wish I could let you. But everything must happen the way it is destined to...[/i] she thought, as though she knew what he was thinking.  
 **(TO TOOTH)**  
 **You have to show me.**  
 ** _Jack, using his control of the wind, lifts up off the ground and flies across the pond_.**

Tooth smiled sadly "oh Jack" she whispered. "If only I had known, I would have helped you sooner, I swear!" She said it so quietly, that nobody could hear. Well...Bunny heard, but he just rolled his eyes.  
 **TOOTH I...I can't, Jack. Pitch has them.**  
 _ **Jack floats down onto a rock, overlooking the Guardians.**_  
 _ **JACK**_ **Then we have to get them back!**  
 _ **Suddenly, a patch of Tooth's feathers fall out, and disappears. The Guardians and Jacks eyes fill with worry.**_  
 **TOOTH Oh no!**

Emma gasped, clutching onto her brother even tighter than before, making Jack wince, and raise a hand to his ribs

Emma saw him raise his hand, and loosened her grip "sorry" she mumbled

 _ **Jack is stricken. He looks back - the ancient MURAL begins TO DISINTEGRATE-**_  
 **TOOTH (CONT'D)**  
 **The children. We're too late.**  
 **NORTH No! No! No such thing as too late!**

Jaime grinned, that line right there was why he loved Santa the best. He always came through, because there was no such thing as too late! Even if it was dawn on Christmas Day, he still delivered presents.  
 _ **(GETS IDEA)**_  
 **Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,**  
 _ **wait. Idea! HAHH!**_  
 _ **He's gleeful. His sword narrowly misses giving Bunny a low hair cut, and the others look at him as if he's nuts.**_

"Crikey!" Bunny said, leaning away from North "How many times do I have to tell you? Keep those things away from me"

North just smiled "Come now, no harm done!" he chuckled  
 **NORTH (CONT'D)**  
 **We will collect the teeth!**

Tooth's mouth dropped open, as did the mouths of Baby Tooth, Emma, Jack, the other Guardians, and half the children.

"WHAT?" came the resounding cry, from everyone who's mouth had dropped open  
 **TOOTH What?**  
 **NORTH We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!**  
 **TOOTH We're talking seven continents!**  
 **Millions of kids!**

Bunny snorted "Gimmy a break mate, you know how many eggs I hide in one day?"

North nodded and added "And toys I deliver in one night?"  
 **NORTH Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?**  
 **BUNNYMUND And eggs I hide in one day?**

North and Bunny looked at eachother with wide eyes for a moment, before the two began to laugh.  
 _ **North turns to Jack.**_  
 **NORTH And Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories.**

Jaime frowned "So...you're blackmailing Jack Frost into helping you?" he asked

North and Bunny stopped laughing. "Ov course not!" North said "Ve are just...getting him to help us because if he doesn't we..." his words slowed "won't help him get his memories"

Sandy and Tooth frowned, while North stared at the screen blankly.  
 _ **Jack looks to Tooth, who gives him a reassuring smile. Sandy gives to enthusiastic thumbs up while Bunny groans. Jack looks back to North with a smile.**_  
 **JACK I'm in.**

* * *

 **Was that better than the last one? Please review and/or PM me to tell me!  
**

 **Also, I noticed some people complaining about my ah...timing. Well, this is much better timing! (right?)**

 **Anyways, read and review! (and fill out the forms from chapter 13!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's the next chapter, but before we get started I would like to thank you all for your reviews, and I have to say, a lot of you got all hyped up, and some even a bit angry about the Guardians 'true natures' as several of you put it. I just want to let you know, this is in no way canon, the only canon is the stuff written in bold. There will be more Guardian Bashing in this story, but most likely not as severe as the last chapter.  
**

 **There were also some people who argued that they weren't really blackmailing Jack, but think about it. They told him that if he doesn't help them stop pitch and regain their powers, they won't get him back his teeth, and ultimately his memories.**

 **I would like to welcome Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl to the fic, as she will be appearing in this chapter!**

 **If you would like to appear in this chapter, please fill in the following form ((The one in chapter 13 isn't very helpful as I realized))**

 **Any Nicknames?;**  
 **FanFiction 'Pets';**  
 **Description of Personification;**  
 **Personality;**  
 **Anything Else You Would Like to Declare;**

 **For example**

 **Any Nicknames?; Sky**  
 **FanFiction 'Pets';** **Star the Absol, ShadowWing the Nightfury, SnowFire the NadderHead, and Sun the Emolga**  
 **Description of Personification; Black hair that is tied up in a ponytail most of the time, with Bright blue eyes. I'm always seen wearing black clothes. The top has star patterns, and the bottom (skirt/pant/dress lower half, ect.) has a rose stitched into it. On my arms are small brown bracers, and my shoes are black sandals.**  
 **Personality; Usually hyper and excited, but can sometimes be calm, and even sad. Though if you make me mad...beware**  
 **Anything Else You Would Like to Declare; Join the Fate Changers for a longer appearance! Fate Changers info, on my profile!  
**

 **Anyways...yup so, here's the chapter, sorry my A/N was so long, but it's an extra long chapter to make up for that!  
**

 **((also, if any of you actually READ the A/Ns, have your review include your favorite Guardian!))**

* * *

 **EXT. SHANGHAI ROOFTOPS - NIGHT**

 _ **We transition to the SHANGHAI SKYLINE as North BOOMS up out of a chimney, dashing along the rooftops.**_

 **NORTH (LAUGHS)**  
 **Quickly! Quickly!**

North smiled, it seemed as though his brilliant plan would work, they would collect teeth, kids keep believing in Tooth, and everything would be fine.

Tooth seemed to be regaining spirits, as her wings began to flutter excitedly once again, as she watched herself dart across the screen, maybe...maybe everything would be alright after all!

Suddenly, a loud knocking sound resonated through the room, causing most everyone to rose to her feet, and moved to the back of the room, where a door had appeared out of nowhere, the door was the origin point of the knocking, which had stopped, thankfully. Sky opened the door, and exchanged a few words with whoever was on the other side, before shrugging, nodding, and pulling the wooden door open even further.

By now, pretty much everyone else in the room was turned around, straining to see who it was. The form walked into the room, and revealed itself to be...a girl with short, chin-length brown hair that was done up into a ponytail, cobalt blue eyes, and a crazy smile on her face. She was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and tall black boots which seemed to be covered in every shade of paint. She also had a black headband, and at her side was a white, robotic looking dog that had glowing blue eyes.

Once the girl was inside, Sky shut the door, and it immediately vanished. She turned to face the group of staring people and said "Everyone, say hello to Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl, and her Cyberhound Winter Star"

There were some raised eyebrows and questioning looks at the girl's name, until 'Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl' laughed and said "It's just Fangirl, Sky, come on, my full name's a mouthful, why'd you even bother telling them that?" Sky shrugged and then smiled "Just figured it would be rude if they didn't know your full name" she then said, to the crowd this time, "Fangirl is going to watch this part with us, while she warms up, and fixes her broken weapons for her next hunt."

It wasn't until she said 'weapons' that everyone noticed the quiver around Fangirl's shoulder, the bow in her right hand, and the cracked Bo Staff in her left.

Everyone exchanged a look with their neighbor, before turning around, and facing the screen again.

Sky led Fangirl to a seat that had a bow with a nocked arrow on it, it was near the seat Sky had been sitting in , but on her other side, away from Emma and Jack.

 _ **North BOOMS down another chimney as Bunnymund races into view a rooftop away.**_  
 **BUNNYMUND Here we go, here we go...**

Jack snorted "What's the matter cottontail?" he called over his shoulder, his spirits having been rising since the last chapter

Bunny rolled his eyes, and didn't reply, after all what was the point? The kid would keep trying to tease him...if that pathetic attempt could even be called teasing.

Fangirl sat down in her seat, and set her quiver on her lap, smiling as she half watched the screen, while pulling out a broken arrow.

 _ **Jack zips into view, calling out to Bunny.**_  
 **JACK Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!**  
 **BUNNYMUND Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point - because you won't be able to keep up anyway.**  
 **JACK Is that a challenge, cottontail?**  
 **BUNNYMUND Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit,** **mate.**

Jack smirked "Oh I think I do"

Mrs. Overland gave a sad smile. The longer she watched this movie, the longer she watched her daughter sit next to this...frost boy, the longer...the longer she was reminded of her son. Her Jack always loved to challenge the other children to all sorts of games and contests.

Fangirl grinned, and leaned back, turning her head to look at the person in the seat behind her, Jaime "This should end well, eh?" Jaime just stared at her, not really sure how to react to the person holding an arrow in her hands, with a white robot dog sitting next to her.

At his silence, Fangirl shrugged, and turned back around, and she began to repair her arrow, using some sort of pale skinny string to tie pieces of wood to the arrow, as a sort of cast for the broken shaft.

 _ **As we pan across the rooftops, BOOM! North bursts up out of a nearby chimney.**_  
 **NORTH A race? Is it a race?**  
 _ **North jumps into one chimney, then shoots out of another across the way.**_  
 **NORTH (CONT'D)** **This is going to be...**  
 _ **North disappears down yet another chimney only to emerge with a bang out the top of another.**_

 **NORTH (CONT'D)** **EPIC!**

North laughed along with his on-screen self, a race? It would be piece of pie!  
 _ **As North leaps out of frame, Tooth darts into view, in hummingbird overdrive, dazzled by the lights and traffic.**_  
 _ **Baby Tooth struggles to keep up**_

Tooth let out a quiet squeal, it had been such a long time since she had been out collecting teeth herself, it was beautiful in the real world, and so. many. TEETH! She didn't know how her onscreen self hadn't fainted yet, just the idea of being out with the teeth was enough to make Tooth feel a little dizzy.

She must have been swaying a bit, because when she snapped back into reality, Sandy was giving her a questioning look. Tooth blushed, and said "I'm fine Sandy, just a little excited is all"

Sandy nodded knowingly, and turned back to the screen.

 **TOOTH Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're EVERYWHERE!**  
 ** _Tooth, overwhelmed, jets off without paying attention and strong SUDDENLY_ -**  
 _ **THOOMP - she smacks into a TOOTHPASTE BILLBOARD.**_

Jack snorted at the irony, and Jaime giggled a bit, followed by the rest of the children, and even Sky for a moment.

Tooth blushed, but smiled along with the other guardians.

Fangirl watched on with a grin, looking as though her face was going to split in half, her hands moving automatically as they repaired the arrow.  
 **TOOTH Ow!**  
 _ **Jack jumps up to the billboard to check on her.**_  
 **JACK Ah, you okay?**  
 **TOOTH Fine...sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field.**  
 **JACK How long is a long time?**  
 **TOOTH Ah, four hundred forty years...give or take.**

Jack frowned "Why have you not been in the field for four hundred and forty years?" he asked, turning his head to look back at the Guardians for the first time in a while, his blue eyes showing confusion.

Tooth shrugged "I had to make sure my fairies knew where to go, since I'm the only one who can sense where the teeth are. over time, it got harder for me to be out in the field, while giving directions, so I just began to stay at my palace, telling them where to go" she replied.

Jack nodded slightly "Makes sense I guess" he mumbled, before turning back to the screen  
 _ **Tooth jerks to attention: suddenly her VIEW ZOOMS IN thru a LITTLE GIRL'S BEDROOM WINDOW: a tiny GLOW under her pillow marks a freshly planted TOOTH.**_  
 _ **Tooth gasps and her eyes go wide - she FLIES to the window,**_  
 _ **excited. Jack reacts, looks to Baby Tooth: it's gonna be a long night.**_

Jack smiled slightly. Despite the fact that the Guardians were turning out to be even bigger jerks than he had originally thought, at least he would gain a friend out of all this.  
 **JACK Hmm...**  
 _ **INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**_

 _ **Jack, cocksure, arrives outside an open window. His smile suddenly disappears when he sees a RABBIT HOLE open up in the bedroom floor and Bunny hops out.**_

Jack frowned "Hey!" he protested. At his side, Emma struggled to contain her giggles, and a few rows down, Jaime was having the same problem.

Sky smiled as she looked from the girl, to the boy. _Like great-great-great grandmother like son I suppose_ she thought _or is it great-great-great-great grandmother? Heck, are they even related? Or is that all in my own head_ Sky made a mental note to check the Wiki once the crew left for their proper reality and time periods.

 _ **EXT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **Bunny, now holding the tooth in his paw, turns to Jack and laughs. Jack, not amused, zaps Bunny with burst of frost from his staff.**_

At this, Jaime and Emma were unable to contain their laughter, and they broke out laughing, nearly in tears before they managed to calm down. Jack just smiled his signature grin, and then glanced back at Bunny, who was fuming so badly, you could practically see the smoke rising off of him. Jack tossed the giant rabbit a smile, and then turned back to the screen in time to avoid seeing the rabbit open his mouth, though it was quickly shut by Tooth.  
 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
 **Aaahhh!**  
 _ **EXT. MIDDLE EAST - NIGHT**_

 _ **The Guardians fly over a Middle Eastern city in North's sleigh as the full moon lights up the night sky.**_  
 _ **INT. KID'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**_

 _ **North pulls TWO teeth, one with each hand: TWINS.**_

North smiled, if his luck were to be this good, then he was sure to beat the others in the competition that seemed to be going on between the Guardians, though Tooth was most likely to be the best, since she had been doing this longer. But he had a faster way between houses Then again so did Bunny, and Sandy seemed to be fairing quite well too.  
 **NORTH TWINS (BEAT)**  
 **Yipa!**  
 **INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 _ **Bunny pulls out his hand from under a pillow revealing SEVERAL TEETH.**_

Bunny laughed "Jackpot!" he said, smirking at Jack "Told ya you didn't want to race a rabbit"

Jack just rolled his eyes, and whispered to Emma "Is he forgetting that I literally just froze him? There's no way I'm loosing to an oversized kangaroo"

Emma smiled. Jack Frost was so like her brother, right down to the fact that neither of them liked to lose a competition.

 **BUNNYMUND Jackpot!**  
 _ **Pull out wider to reveal HOCKEY TROPHIES, POSTERS and PARAPHERNALIA EVERYWHERE. Bunny grins.**_  
 **BUNNYMUND Looks like you're a bit of a brumby, hey mate.**  
 _ **INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**_

 _ **North stands at the side of a boy's bed.**_  
 **NORTH (LAUGHS)**  
 **Is piece of pie!**  
 _ **He falls into a rabbit hole, finding himself face to face with Bunny. He growls. SANDMAN enters and takes the boy's tooth for himself.**_

"Ach! Sandy!" North cried out, turning to the golden man. "That vas clearly my tooth" Bunny's ears shot up "Now hold on a minute mate, that wasn't yer tooth, it was mine!" _  
_

"Bunny, bunny, it vas my idea, which makes that my tooth" Santa said, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Sandy just smiled a knowing smile, and watched on as the two somehow managed to change the topic from teeth, to which was a better holiday. Finally, a cough from the new arrival, who was aiming a very pointy arrow at the two got them to shut up.

 **BUNNYMUND Ow!**  
 **NORTH (LOUD WHISPER)**  
 **That's my tooth! Sandy! Sandy!**

Tooth sighed, rubbing her forehead. Maybe the 'great idea' wasn't such a great idea.

 **EXT. BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 _ **Jack parkours between two buildings and into a window.**_  
 _ **INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **Jack flies in through the window when suddenly, a rabbit hole appears. As Jack disappears through the rabbit hole, Bunny appears through an adjacent hole laughing to himself.**_

Jack glared at the screen "Hey!" he turned to glare at Bunny again, but the rabbit had vanished. With a low growl, Jack turned, and focused on the screen again.

Bunny tilted his head. What had just happened? One minute Jack looks 'bout ready to kill him, and the next he's sitting down like nothings even wrong.

Sky smiled, and lowered the cloaked shield. It had made it appear that Bunny wasn't there, for the Easter Bunny's own safety. It would be a big mess if she had to explain to her fellow Fate Changers, the reason that the Easter Bunny no longer existed, and the ROTG world as they knew it was completely changed.

* * *

 **Hey guys! That's all for this chapter. The Tooth Collecting scene is so long, that I had to cut it in half! But don't worry, the next chapter is also going to be released today! That's right, a double update! There hasn't been one of those since...uh..well...um...ever I guess!  
**

 **Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the second half of the Tooth Collecting! The first half can be found in Chapter 15, read that first!**

 **Also, Enjoy!  
**

 **Also...there is a new poll on my profile page, if you could vote, I would really appreciate it**

* * *

 _ **INT. BEDROOM NIGHT**_

 _ **Tooth reaches under a pillow and pulls out a Tooth with a mouse attached to the other end. Baby Tooth tackles the mouse.**_

"what?" Normally, the fact that there was a mouse, would have had half the women in the room shrieking. But the surprise of their even being a mouse, as well as the fact it was wearing some sort of uniform, and that a tiny fairy/human hybrid was fighting it, seemed to cause the 'scream' part of their brains to short-circuit.  
 **TOOTH Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy there, champ! He's one of us! Part of the European division.**  
 **(to the mouse) Ca va?**  
 _ **The mouse gestures back angrily.**_

Baby Tooth, who had been sitting on Sun's head, while the Emolga sat on top of Star, winced, and jumped into the air, zipping over to Tooth, the smaller fairy squeaked an apology. On her way back to Sun and Star, she saw that the new girl, Fangirl, seemed to be getting her things packed back together. Darting over to her, Baby Tooth let out a squeak of confusion. Fangirl smiled "It's almost time for my hunt, I've been tracking a deer for three days, and it always escapes...I'll get it soon though!" Baby Tooth blinked, and then zipped back over to Sun and Star, resting on the Emolga's head again.  
 _ **EXT. SKYLINE - NIGHT**_

 _ **North and the Guardians, riding North's sleigh, exit a wormhole. North laughs as they fly over the city.**_  
 ** _INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT Bunny pulls a note from under a pillow instead of a tooth._**

"Wha?" Bunny asked, trying to figure out why in the world there was a note under a pillow instead of a tooth.

Across the room, similar displays of confusion were being shown, particularly by Tooth, Sandy, North, Jaime, Jack, Emma, Mrs. Overland, and Cupcake.  
 **BUNNYMUND Huh?**  
 _ **The note shows an arrow, pointing toward the window. He looks up to the window: North holds up a tooth as he grins,**_  
 _ **then leaps off the ledge laughing**_

Bunny gave a low growl "You'll pay fer that mate" he grumbled "Just wait...fires in every fireplace on Christmas Eve..."

 _ **EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT Bunny lands on a rooftop, holding a tooth in his paw, and proud of himself. Then, Bunny hears the sound of ice and strong FROST-**_  
 **BUNNYMUND Crikey!**  
 _ **-and disappears from view. Bunny is now sliding down the side of a roof on a sheet of ice. Jack grabs the tooth from Bunny's paw as he slides past and holds it high in the air.**_

Jack grinned, now that, that was something to look forward to. It wasn't every day he got a chance to freeze the grumpy kangaroo. Ever since the Blizzard of '68, which totally was NOT his fault, the giant rabbit had avoided him, not even letting him get close to the warren by having his giant egg statue...things attack Jack!  
 **JACK (LAUGHS)**  
 **Yes!**  
 _ **Jack holds up the tooth, but within moments a hand snatches it. Jack looks to see Sandy waving `bye-bye' as he flies off on his Dreamsand cloud.**_

"Sandy!" Jack cried out, the Sandman was the one guardian who actually listened to Jack, and he stabbed him in the back! Alright, so it was for a tooth collecting contest, but Sandy was going to steal the tooth Jack would rightfully steal from Bunny! _Unless..._ Jack got a smirk on his face, and made a mental note to freeze the sand cloud early on in the contest, that way Sandy couldn't take the tooth away.

At his side, Emma smiled and whispered "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get him back later"

Jack huffed, but after a moment he nodded  
 **JACK No!**  
 _ **EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT North dances across a rooftop and quickly drops into a chimney to enter a house - we DROP FAST THROUGH THE ROOF AND CEILING...**_  
 _ **INT. HOUSE UNDER ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS ...to see BUNNY'S PAW as it LIGHTS THE FIREPLACE. Bunny grins demonically in the firelight.**_  
 **BUNNYMUND Haha! Ho, ho, ho!**

"Take that!" Bunny crowed, a grin on his face as he watched his future self exact his revenge on the Guardian of Wonder.

North narrowed his eyes...this meant war. Bunny would soon see just how much better Christmas was over Easter.

Jack and Emma winced in sync "That's gonna leave a mark" Jack muttered. North wasn't his favorite Guardian...but fire was something Jack just couldn't stand. If it got too hot, he began to see spots, and then he would faint, and his powers would spiral out of control to try and get his temperature back down to it's normal frozen temperature.  
 _ **EXT. PARIS - SKLYLINE - NIGHT A large burst of fire shoots out the top of a distant chimney.**_  
 **NORTH (O.S.)**  
 **Ahh!**

Tooth groaned...alright, so _maybe_ letting the other Guardians help out with gathering teeth wasn't such a good idea after all. But at least they were actually collecting teeth, even if their methods were a little...odd.

 _ **EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT Jack, North, Sandy, and Bunny stand proudly. Each one of them revealing their own bag filled with teeth to Tooth.**_  
 _ **Tooth is overwhelmed by their collective effort.**_  
 **TOOTH Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies.**

North, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack all visibly paled ((well...Jack was already pale so it was a bit hard to tell, but you could still notice it)). "Gifts?" Bunny squeaked. Since when did kids get presents for losing teeth?

Sandy's golden eyes were wide as he signed I haven't seen us leaving gifts...other than the note North left...but does that really count?

Tooth noticed their paling, and her pink eyes narrowed "You guys do know that for every tooth my fairies leave a quarter right?"

North coughed "Well...you see Tooth...that is..." he shook his head

 _ **Their eyes widen and Tooth is suddenly panic stricken.**_  
 **TOOTH (CONT'D)**  
 **You guys have been leaving gifts, right?**

 _ **The rest of the group turns to each other, sinking their heads and biting their lips in embarrassment.**_  
 _ **EXT. LAUNDROMAT - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS The Guardians stand in line, waiting their turn to put dollar bills into a coin dispenser.**_

Jack chuckled slightly...that would be a hilarious sight for any believers walking by. In the back of his mind, he wondered if anyone would see him getting coins, or if his dollar bills would just be invisible like him.  
 _ **A SERIES OF CLOSE SHOTS, VERY FAST - Baby Tooth puts a COIN under a pillow.**_  
 _ **\- Now Jack puts a coin under a pillow.**_  
 _ **\- North's hand pulls a Tooth from under a pillow. He replaces it pair of CANDY CANES and a few COINS.**_

Tooth groaned "North! Candy ruins teeth, why are you giving them candy?"

North smiled "You say to give presents, I am clearly giving presents"  
 _ **\- Bunny stomps his feet and falls through a rabbit hole to reveal a pair of Easter Eggs atop a child's bed.**_

Tooth once again groaned, now Bunny was doing it! Those poor kids were going to be so confused when they woke up.  
 _ **\- Sandy walks through a doggy door with a coin in his hand.**_  
 _ **In shock, he sees North laughing while arranging Christmas decorations in the child's bedroom.**_

Jack snorted "So...candy canes, eggs, and now Christmas lights...Can I please just stick around that kid's house until he wakes up?"

Fangirl grinned "Only if you bring me along" she said.

Jack looked over his shoulder and grinned "Sure thing, just bring a camera!"  
 _ **INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT A young boy, holding a stuffed animal and a sippy cup to his mouth, looks out his bedroom window. The Guardians, cast in moonlight, bound across the adjacent rooftops. The young boy, dumbfounded, drops his juice.**_

Once again watching the screen, Jack's smile wilted...the boy could see the Guardians, but where Jack flew, to the boy was just more empty air. Lowering his eyes, Jack sighed, and then remembered that everyone in this room could see him. He was no longer alone.

 _ **EXT. SKYLINE - NIGHT The Guardians fly across the night sky only to disappear through a snowglobe portal. Nearby, a Nightmare observes as the sleigh vanishes. It leaps off the roof, through a drain,**_  
 _ **and down into the sewers.**_

Mrs. Overland's eyes widened. It was one of those things that Pitch Black controlled...if it had been watching the Guardians...then it was surely going to report to the Nightmare King, which would no doubt result in fighting, and possibly...bloodshed.

Over where she sat, Fangirl rose to her feet "Well everyone, it's been a blast, but I've really got to get going." She gave a half bow, and then made her way to the door. She whistled to her Cyberhound, and Winter Star bounded over to her, letting out a robotic howl before Fangirl opened the door, and vanished into the outside world.

* * *

 **Mrs. Overland's doing some foreshadowing! I'm sure you all know who's blood will be shed in the upcoming battle!**

 **Anyways,** **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl, I really hope I got your persona right! If not, let me know and I'll make some changes!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alrighty everyone! Here's the newest chapter, and with it I bring not one...but TWO special guests.**

 **Please welcome LudeiDio and crazy dragon ninja!**

 **((also...crazy - you never gave me a gender, so I went with female because of the 'long brown hair', if that's wrong, let me know, and I'll edit this chapter))**

 ***clapping is heard in background***

* * *

 **SEQ. 1650 - PITCH'S LAIR**

 **INT. PITCH'S LAIR - NIGHT**

 **The SPY NIGHTMARE flies down into a dark cavernous space. Large STEEL CAGES hang all around and trapped inside are the MINI TEETH. The Nightmare heads toward Pitch, standing at his own GLOBE, which is conspicuously covered in lights.**

The Guardians shivered. They had never seen Pitch's lair before, and now that they were seeing it, they were just glad it was on a screen, and not in real life.

The screen paled slightly, and paused.

Frowning, North turned to Sky to see if she could explain what was going on, but the young girl was at the door once again. The knocking that had resounded through the room a moment ago had apparently come from there, and not from Pitch's lair. Sky was nodding, and then she stepped away, allowing two people the enter the room. The first was a female who appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen, with slightly wavy shoulder-length hair, and brown eyes that appeared to have a small gray ring surrounding the brown. She was wearinga blood red qipao with a golden dragon stitched into it. she didn't have any shoes or socks. On her ears were a pair of golden earrings who look like ourobos. She also had cat ears with small bells, and around her neck was a choker with a large bell on it. Resting on her shoulder, was a purple bird that seemed to have fire trailing from it's tail and wings.

The girl smiled shyly and waved, and then moved to a bean-bag that had just appeared, it was light purple, with a darker purple flame in the center.

The other person was another girl, who...admittedly was a bit on the short side. She had long brown hair, and silver eyes. What was up with all the brunette's lately? The girl had slightly longer canine teeth than normal, and her ears were a bit on the pointy side. Her fashion choice was a trenchcoat that covered her shirt, jeans, and she appeared to be wearing steel-toed boots. At her side, was a large green snake that appeared to be covered in vines and leaves. Around the snake's neck were scars that appeared to be left over from burns. Standing at this girls side was a large humanoid creature with spikes on it's hands, feet, and neck, and around this humanoid canine's eyes was a headband. Finally, as the girl moved towards a silver seat with no designs, a third animal appeared behind her. A giant skeleton dog, about the size of a horse, that appeared to be set on fire. As it followed the girl, it shook itself out, and revealed flaming wings. The skeleton dog had a grin that made it look like it had just had WAYYYYY too much sugar that day.

Sky closed the door, and turned around. Smiling, she pointed to the first girl and her fiery purple bird and said "Everyone, say hello to LucediDio and Jewel the Phoenix. " LecediDio smiled, and said softly "Please, call me Luce"

Sky moved her hand so that she was pointing to the second group she said "And these are crazy dragon ninja" the longer haired girl waved, grinning a slightly creepy smile "And her pets Taja the Serperior," the snake thing smiled, and waved its tail. "Teo the Lucario" the canine/human waved a hand, nodding slightly "And Spot the hellhound" the skeleton dog let out a howl, causing most of the women and children in the room to shudder. crazy dragon ninja smiled, and said "Call me Crazy!" she said, laughing "Though I can assure you, I'm totally sane!"

Bunny and North shared a look that clearly stated that they weren't completely sure if that fact was true or not.

The screen brightened, and so the group turned back to the screen, with the exception of Bunny, who kept glancing at the newbies, who were relaxing in their seats, watching the screen.

 **PITCH The lights...why aren't they going out?**

 ** _The Nightmare approaches from behind and lets out a soft whiney; Pitch stiffens at the news._ **

**PITCH They're collecting the teeth?**

 ** _The MINI TEETH perk up at this, and start twittering excitedly, which echoes throughout the lair._ **

Tooth smiled sadly, though her eyes were a fire-ball of anger _Don't worry, we'll get you all out of there_ she mentally promised. If Pitch thought he was keeping her fairies for long, then he had another thing coming.

 **PITCH Oh pipe down, or I'll stuff a pillow with you!**

 ** _The Mini Teeth begin to settle down. PITCH looks at the Nightmare, frustrated, and scowls. The Nightmare winces and disperses into tiny particles. A strand of NIGHTMARE SAND from the Nightmare twirls in the air, and Pitch twists it with his fingers, turning it into a crude image of the SANDMAN._ **

**PITCH Fine, have your last hurrah. For tomorrow, all you pathetic scrambling will be for nothing.**

 ** _And he crushes the image in his fist_ **

The guardians gasped, and those that weren't him, turned to Sandy with wide eyes, and then back to the screen where Pitch's smirk seemed to say 'I'm coming for you, and there is nothing you can do about it'.

Jaime shuddered, and sank lower into his seat. From her perch on Luce's arm, Jewel turned her head to look at the brown haired child. Letting out a soft, cooing sound, the purple fire-bird jumped off of Luce's arm, and flew over to the boy's seat. Pecking his head slightly, she landed on the boy's arm, and shook out her feathers.

Jaime smiled, and tentatively raised a hand to stroke the bird's neck. She was pretty, he would give her that of course he would never admit it to anyone, and he quickly turned away to resume watching the screen.

Once she sensed he was feeling better, Jewel nodded, and flew black to her owner.

 **CUT TO: SEQ. 1575 - IN JAMIE'S BEDROOM**

 **INT. JAMIE'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS**

 ** _A cool looking ROBOT TOY rests on Jamie's bedside table. Jamie is sound asleep in bed. A smile across his face reveals the recently formed gap between his teeth._ **

**TOOTH (O.S.) Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?**

Jack coughed, and looked a little sheepish. He turned his head to look at Jaime, and gave the kid a mix between an apologetic smile, and a mischievous grin"Sorry kid" he said, before turning back to the screen.

Tooth shook her head slowly. Jack was something alright.

 ** _Jack laughs as he looks at JAMIE'S DRAWING of himself during the SNOWBALL FIGHT on the wall. He's midair, blasting his friends with snowballs. He smiles and then turns to Tooth._ **

**JACK (LAUGHS) Kids, huh?**

 _ **He watches as Tooth reaches under the pillow. She hovers over Jamie as he stirs in his sleep. A dreamy smile comes over her as she gazes down at the sleeping boy.**_

 **TOOTH This was always the part I liked most - seeing the kids. (BEAT) Why did I ever stop doing this?**

Tooth watched her on-screen self, remembering the feeling of actually going out, and seeing the kids, giving them little gifts in person, and generally just enjoying herself. Now...she spent most of her time locked up in her palace, a prisoner in a way. Trapped someplace because it was 'more efficient' for her to stay in one spot, telling her mini-fairies where the teeth where, since she was the only one who could sense them.

 ** _A beat; Jack sees how much it means to her._ **

**JACK It's a little different up close, huh?**

Tooth nodded. _It is indescribably different_ she thought. Tooth's wings drooped slightly, as she remembered the reason...well, part of the reason hopefully...that Jack had agreed to help them stop Pitch. "Jack..." she said softly, though loud enough for the white-haired boy to hear "I'm sorry. If I had known about your memories...I might have been able to help you. I promise, as soon as we get back, I'll locate your teeth and put them somewhere where Pitch won't be able to find them.

Jack didn't say anything...he didn't need to. The hopeful look in his eyes showed it all.

Over by the 'strange ones', Sky, crazy, and Luce, crazy and Luce were giving Sky the weirdest looks. "You haven't told them yet have you" Luce said, her eyes confused and sad. Sky blushed, and shook her head "No...I tend to wait until I've shown them everything I can, before telling them."

crazy shook her head "All right, but if they blow up over that when it's time, I am so going to come back in the next one to brag and say 'told ya so'

Sky smiled "All right, consider me warned!"

 ** _Tooth gives him a look: he's right._ **

**TOOTH Thanks for being here, Jack. I wish I had known about your memory, I could've helped you.**

 **JACK Yeah, well, look let's just get you taken care of. Then it's Pitch's turn, huh?**

Tooth nodded, and beside her, North, Bunny, and Sandy did the same. Pitch was going to pay for what he did to the Guardian of Memories, they would all make sure of that.

 ** _A sudden COMMOTION. They both turn to the window._ **

**NORTH Here you are!**

Tooth groaned "North! You need to be quiet, you'll wake the boy up!"

"Jaime"

Tooth tilted her head, and turned to Jack "What was that?"

"The boy's name is Jaime" he said, smiling at her

 ** _North, carrying a large sack over his shoulder, struggles to climb in through the small window. Sandman and Baby Tooth climb in after. Everybody whispers._ **

**TOOTH SSHHHHHHHH!**

 **NORTH Oh, what gives slowpokes!?  
**

 _ **Jamie is still sound asleep.**_

Tooth let out a breath of relief. Thank goodness. If that boy woke up...it would be very difficult to explain to him just how and why the tooth fairy, santa clause, and Jack Frost were all in his room...well...nobody could actually see Jack, so they would only have to explain the presence of North and Tooth.

Immideatly after thinking this, Tooth winced slightly. She was supposed to be helping Jack, and yet...it was so easy to dismiss him. No wonder he seemed to know so much about them, yet they knew so little.

 **NORTH How you feeling, Toothy?**

 **TOOTH Believed in.**

 **NORTH (LAUGHS) Haha! That's what I want to hear.**

 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.) Oh I see how it is...**

"Oh boy" Jack muttered, rolling his ice blue eyes.

"This is about to get good" crazy whispered to Luce "Please tell me you brought popcorn!" Luce giggled, but shook her head "No, wish I did though" Then, practically in sync, the two girls turned their heads to the black haired female "Sky?" their hopeful voices asked

Sky laughed "Sorry girls, I honestly didn't think about it. Maybe next time. After all, Jack Frost and hot foods aren't typically a good idea"

Crazy tilted her head, then nodded "Good point" at her side, Spot let out a sort of yip/howl noise in agreement.

 ** _Bunny comes in through a rabbit hole in the floorboard_ s.**

 **BUNNYMUND (CONT'D) All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place.**

Jack rolled his eyes "Oh come on cottontail, I'm totally going to win, I could beat you even without their help" as he said 'their' he pointed to the screen-guardians.

Bunny snorted "You couldn't win if I started an hour behind you, and kept one hand behind my back!"

"Guys!" Tooth said "Please, stop fighting!"

Bunny and Jack glared at each other for a little longer, then grudgingly turned their attention back to the screen

 **North now holds his index fingers up to his lips.**

 **NORTH SSSHHHHHHHHH!**

 **JACK You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail.**

 ** _Jack lifts up his sack of teeth_.**

Jack smirked "See, I win!"

Bunny scowled, and crossed his arms.

 **BUNNYMUND You call that a bag of choppers? (lifting larger sack) Now that's a bag of choppers.**

Jack's face was priceless. He looked so distraught, that Emma couldn't help but giggle. In the background, Bunny was crowing "Ha, take that you little frostbite"

 **NORTH Gentlemen! Gentlemen! This is about Tooth. It's not a competition! But if it was - (reveals even larger sack) I win. YEEEEEHAAAHH!**

"Aw come on!" Bunny said, scowling again. If he had had a hat, it was likely he would have thrown it to the ground. Instead, he settled for slouching into his seat, and if looks could kill, Jack would be a pile of ashes. And North? Well...let's just say it's good looks can't kill

 _ **And he strikes a Russian dancing pose as... Suddenly a bright circle of light is cast on the Guardians.**_

* * *

 **So...slightly shorter chapter than I've been giving movie-scene wise, even though it looks longer, so I'll have our guest stick around for one more chapter, that way they have a nice long appearance like Fangirl did  
**

 **How am I doing so far you two?**

 **Also...sorry this took so long to get out, school has been killer.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all...sorry this took so long, but my usual script place has been acting up when I copy and paste, so I had to find somewhere else.  
**

 **Also, I need to really quickly say this. Can you all please put a pause on your character appearance forms? You all are amazing, but the forms have been shooting in, and I need everyone to temporarily stop so that I can make sure there aren't so many people we go past the movie's length XD**

 **Anyways, your reviews have been so uplifting, so please, enjoy this chapter in which we, sadly, say goodbye to crazy and luce early on, but I'm going to wait until the next chapter for a new guest.**

 **The next chapter will be introducing someone who pmed me about it, so he/she will get that slot, and after their turn...we will get to see our very first guest-reviewer come in!**

 **Speaking of guests...one of them finally replied to a question I had asked back in the Chapter 8 A/N.**

 **((It was basically me wondering what you all would think if the next watching fate, involved the cast of Disney's Peter Pan watching DisneyJR's Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan returns))**

 **Anyways... sit back, pull up a chair, as Watching Fate 2 proudly presents...Chapter Eighteen!**

* * *

The screen paused, as crazy and Luce, as well as their pets, rose to their feet, their seats vanishing into mist as they made sure all their belongings were there. Crazy stepped forwards, the brunette's hair swaying slightly "Hey all, we've got to get going. It was great being here with you, and who knows..." she grinned in an evil manner "maybe I'll be seeing you all again soon!"

"Not too soon" Bunny muttered under his breath.

The two girls and their pets walked towards the door, Sky besides them, the bag her black dragon had brought her at her side. The black haired female stopped the two brown haired girls before they left. Reaching into her bag, she grabbed several things in the bag, and set one in each's hand, before stepping back, and letting them leave.

As the door closed, Sky turned back to the seats, and every head turned back to the screen, hoping she didn't catch them.

Sky rolled her eyes, smiling and shaking her head as she walked back to her seat, and the screen began to play once more.

 **NORTH (CONT'D)**

 **Oh no...**

The four guardians winced. Sure they were a little rusty, but they had just been revealed...by a ten year old boy!

Then, North tilted his head, and his eyebrows furrowed. Wait...if the boy had heard them, then he obviously believed. If he believed strongly enough, it could be enough to fully fix Tooth. So perhaps it was a good thing they had been revealed.

Over at Bunny's chair, the pooka rolled his eyes thinking _leave it to the big oaf to reveal us. He could have been quiet, and let me win, but noooo he had to try and prove his old holiday was better than mine. Ha! As if that could ever happen_

 **JAMIE (O.C.)**

 **(SURPRISED)**

 **Santa Claus?**

Jack watched the screen with wide, hopeful blue eyes. It was the kid from earlier...maybe, just maybe he had remembered everything other than the tooth popping out...maybe...maybe he could _see_ future Jack!

Emma leaned against the ice boy. She was wondering alongside him, but not whether or not the boy on the magical screen could see him, but whether or not he truly was her brother. He acted so like he had, and even though he looked so different...at the same time, he looked exactly the same.

 _ **They all turn slowly to see Jamie sitting up in bed, holding**_

 ** _a flashlight, wide awake and beaming in disbelief._ **

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

 **The Easter Bunny?...Sandman...The**

 **Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!**

Tooth's wings fluttered happily, the boy was one she had sent mini-tooths to before. They always reported back that he was 'glowing with belief' though she had never believed it, until she saw him now. She could also sense the strong belief coming from the same boy sitting down with the other children.

 **TOOTH**

 **Surprise!**

 **(GIGGLING)**

 **We came!**

Jaime looked up at the screen, pure awe in his gaze. He had believed ever since he was two and his mother began telling him the stories, but to see that he would actually get to see the Guardians of Childhood with his own two eyes? It was amazing, his mouth hung slightly open as he watched, his eyes wide, and his entire body simply glowing with joy, awe, and wonder

 **JACK**

 **He can see us?**

Jack watched on, his eyes wide as he barely breathed, praying to the man in the moon that the boy could see him

 ** _Jamie looks around, amazed, he sees everyone but Jack_. **

Jack looked down. Why had he bothered hoping? Nobody ever saw him, so why, even for a moment, had he bothered thinking that maybe this kid could. Leaning back in his chair, Jack let his head drop, and stared at the ground, trying to force the tears to stay in.

Emma looked up at her maybe-brother. "Jack?" she said softly. Getting no reply, she gave him a small smile, and leaned against him, hugging him "Don't worry Jack, I'll always believe"

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Most of us.**

The guardians looked down, slightly ashamed. They were dragging Jack along with a promise of his teeth and memories, when clearly all he wanted was to be believed it. Well...maybe their future selves would realize this and tell the kid Jack was there!

 **TOOTH**

 **Shhh! You guys, he's still awake.**

Mrs. Overland frowned. _That's what they are worried about?_ she wondered _Not the boy who wants to be seen, that for some odd reason, most of you don't really want him there?_

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Sandy! Knock him out!**

 ** _They all look to him, scandalized. Jamie looks concerned._ **

Bunny smacked his paw to his forehead "With the Dreamsand ya gumby!" he told the sheepish looking Sand-man "Dreamsand, why would you think I said with your fists?"

Sandy shrugged, and a series of dream-sand images flashed above his head while he made complicated motions with his hands.

 **JAMIE**

 **Huh?**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies.**

Jaime giggled. Even though he was about to watch himself get put to sleep by magic sand, the on-screen Easter Bunny had just said the same thing as the Easter Bunny right here in the room!

 _ **But then Jamie's GREYHOUND rises up into frame, fully awake,**_

 ** _its nostrils flaring at the scent he's picked up._ **

Jaime winced "Abbey!" he groaned. He had forgotten that his dog liked to sleep in his room. Once this was over, he would have to make sure Abbey slept downstairs until he got to meet the Guardians.

 **JAMIE**

 **No, stop that's the Easter Bunny.**

 **What are you doing, Abbey? Down!**

 ** _The dog is nose to nose with Bunnymund_. **

Jack snorted, his mood easily cheered as he saw the dog snarling at the grouchy kangaroo

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Alright, nobody panic.**

Jack looked over at Bunny, an eyebrow arched "Um...that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds _do_ to rabbits?"

Bunny snorted "Ya well 'e's never met a rabbit quite like me"

 **JACK**

 **(ENJOYING THIS)**

 **But that's a um, that's a**

 **greyhound. Do you know what**

 **greyhounds do to rabbits?**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **I think it's a pretty safe bet he's**

 **never met a rabbit like me -**

Jack looked back to Bunny, his eyes twinkling. Bunny just rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms "Showboat" he grumbled

 _ **While Sandy forms a Dreamsand baseball, Jack rolls his eyes**_

 ** _and notices an alarm clock on the bedside table._ **

Tooth gasped, realizing what Jack was about to do "Jack" she said sternly, causing the winter sprite to look over sheepishly "Don't do what I think you're about to do" Jack just gave her a grin, and while Bunny looked on in confusion replied "Hey, I can't control future me, and even if I could, no way I wouldn't do this!"

 **BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

 **Six foot one, nerves of steel,**

 **master of tai-chi and the ancient**

 **ART OF-**

 _ **Jack can't resist: he reaches over stealthily and SETS OFF**_

 ** _THE ALARM CLOCK with his staff. RRRRRIIIIING!_ **

"Jack!" Tooth chastised, glaring at him, her hands on her hips and her wings up and straight, barely moving as she waited for him to apologize.

Jack just grinned back at her, then turned back to the screen

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Crikey.**

Jack snorted as the rabbit shrieked. All right, when this happened, he was totally going to bring some sort of recording device in order to get that scream forever!

* * *

 **So...sorry it's so short, but I'll try to make the next one double length.  
**

 **I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!**

 **What did you all ask for this year? I asked for Wings of Fire books, LEGOS, and a nintendo ((I really want to play Pokemon and Zelda games on a device that's not my computer or a WiiU))**


	19. Explaining things - Please Read

Hello everyone...

So...you may notice I haven't been on in like...a year.

I am really sorry like that, I went through a really tough time last year, which I will explain momentarily. Thank you all for your continued support, and please know I AM working on the next chapter :D

Here's a basic recap of last year:

-I got sick (like for a month, not fun)

-I ended up having to punish a dear friend of mine on a forum game and felt really bad about that so I kinda just went poof

-Discovered that I'm pretty much bipolar (it's not official, but I go from...how did my brother describe it? Happy kid to kid that just got beat up by an ice cream cone, very quickly)

\- Friend mentioned above got literally banned from the website the forum game was on for being a jerk to other players, when really I know he's just got some mental issues

-My brother burnt the palm of his right hand and I had to scribe for him

So yeah, all in all a crazy year, and I just lost track of things. You can thank Savannah-the-Caracal for reminding me about my fics, so go and check out hers as a thanks.

Anyways, I'm back, I'm alive, thank you all for your concern and your love, and the next chapter is on its way as we speak :D

I hope to be seeing you all really soon~

Skystar901


	20. Chapter 19

****Alright, so since it's been so long, I figured I'd do something I don't usually do...  
Reply to your guys's reviews :D  
I tried to get everyone that had reviewed since the last update, but if I missed you please know it was not out of meanness or anything like that.****

 **superfanman217 Thank you so much! Im glad you're liking the story, and I hope that, despite how long it took this chapter to get up, you'll still continue to enjoy~**

 **Natsuki D** **lol ikr? And sorry for making you wait...hopefully it was worth it?**

 **Sakuramy** **An extremely late merry christmas to you as well my friend :D**

 **r inxlenfan4ever Thank you so much :D I actually had to go back and read this so I could remember who I had here, and thank you so much for enjoying. I do hope you continue to enjoy, even now...two years later...*awkward silence***

 **Emi Nicole Jackson12** **uh...you're wish is my extremely late command?**

 **Guest** **[1]** **Well, it was an extremely long wait, but now it is over :D**

 **Guest [2]** **Sorry it took me so long, see the immediate previous chapter for an explanation on why.**

 **DoYouEvenShipBro** **I am aware of that yes, and that was actually my reasoning behind making it :D And no worries, I am still working on rewriting it ;)  
**

 **Fox Good job!**

 **Tori** **uh...tada? It's here. must be magic lol  
**

 **Rose2e** **Yes, the mother/son feels between Jack and his mom are just so sweet~**

 **RoofSCat Yup, I have quite the large collection of interests**

 **kimmiehp** **Honestly, I wish you were able to do that, I could have used it about a year ago**

 **AveryCipher2** **Not really, but here is an update anyways.**

 **Alright, and again, if I missed you I am terribly sorry but my attention span is not the greatest (ironically considering I'm writing fanfics lol)**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the much anticipated chapter nineteen (well technically twenty but whatevs XD)**

 **Oh, one last thing. I lost the forms for people scheduled to appear in the fic, so if you want to show up, kindly fill out this form, and review it. Appearing in this chapter...SAVANNAH-THE-CARACAL! The amazing gal who reminded me that 'oh you've had people waiting for over two years for an update, you should probably do something about that' And let me say hon, I had a blast writing you out**

 **Here's the form:**

 **Username;**

 **Any Nicknames?;**

 **Fanfiction 'Pets';**

 **Description of Personification;**

 **Personality;**

 **Anything else you would like to declare?**

* * *

Skystar901 raised a hand to her head and muttered something under her breath. The movie had a sort of fogged over look, and two vertical lines were glowing in the center of the screen. "Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Overland asked worriedly, Sky started, and looked over at her, running a hand absentmindedly along Star's thick white mane. "I'm fine, just...talking to a friend."

A loud knocking echoed through the room, and all heads turned towards the door where earlier, Fangirl, Crazy, and Luce had all entered and left. "Speaking of friends..." Sky chirped, hopping to her feet and opening the door.

Outside it was snowing, and the girl (what was up with all the girls?) had snowflakes in her thick reddish brown hair. A tan colored cat with tasseled ears and a nasty looking scar on its face padded at her side, and the animal looked over everyone in the room, decided they weren't worth it's time, and padded over to a new beanbag, this one with a strange looking blue sword and a cat's paw print on it. "Hello everyone!" the girl chirped 'I'm Savannah-the-Caracal, but feel free to call me Savannah, Sav, Sparky, or Storm!" she nodded towards the cat, which was already asleep "That sleepy-head is one of my caracal's Song of the Savannah. Her kittens are at home with my other cats, so I can't stay long. But when I heard what Sky was up to, I just HAD to stop on by"

As she finished up her speech, Savannah's dark green eyes scanned the crowd, and she whistled "Man, I can't believe you actually did this Sky. I mean, I've been thinking about doing something like it, but for Minecraft obviously, I mean, the people of Twisted Timelines are practically begging to have this happen to them. Well, not really since y'know, they don't know this can even happen, but still" she whistled again. Trotting inside so that Sky could shut the door, Savannah took off the black cloak she was wearing, revealing her outfit. The redheaded woman wore a midnight blue shirt with a giant black S on it, which covered a transparent cat paw with claws. Her pants were a dark brown, and actually looked somewhat like Jack's pants, with the exception of the soft blue stitching that created the word 'Stormclouds' on the bottom of the left leg.

"Well, don't let me interrupt anything!" Savannah chirruped, sitting down on her bean bag and rubbing Song's ears "Please, continue!"

Sky nodded, and made her way back to her seat, although her method involved more floating than Savannah's did, and once she was settled in, the screen flickered back to life.

 **Jamie: Stop! Wait! Slow down!**

A majority of the audience winced. That's right, before they had been interrupted, the onscreen Jack had turned on the alarm clock, and now the grey-hound was chasing Bunny.

 **Bunny: [He knocks Sandy off-balance, then laughs nervously.] Woah ho ho! Sand-**

 **North: Sandy! [Shouts while Abby and Bunny run past him.]**

 **[Sandman launches the ball, but it hits Tooth]**

Sandy winced, and turned towards Tooth, apologizing via hand signals and sand images. Tooth just smiled and said "It's alright Sandy, you didn't mean it"

 **Bunny: This thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me! [The ball then hits Bunny, who falls over, next Abby, and lastly North.]**

At his language, Tooth crossed her arms and shot a scolding glare at Bunny, which he completely missed due to still glaring at Jack.

 **North: Candy canes... [He falls on Jamie's bed to send Jamie bouncing into the air.]**

 **[Sandman catches Jamie, then jerks his head forward to dust some Dream-sand from his hair onto Jamie, who falls asleep.]**

 **Jack: Whoops. [He starts chuckling]**

"For th' love ah'" Bunny cried "A kid sees us, we all end up snoring on 'is bed, 'cept for you and Sandy, and all y' can say is 'whoops?"

Jack just gave Bunny a lopsided grin, to which most of the children giggled.

 **Jack:** **Oh I really wish I had a camera right now. [Sandy gives him a sidelong glance.]**

"There is no need for that" Sky said unexpectedly, nodding towards ShadowWing. The Night Fury blinked owlishly at her, and then nudged forwards the sack she had retrieved earlier **(AN - and you all thought I forgot it didn't you?)** reaching in, Sky pulled out various thin pieces of what looked like paper, and showed them to Jack. "After the movie, I'll be hiding these someplace where you can get them later"

Savannah craned her neck to see, and then burst out laughing "Sky, you are evil you know that" she managed in between tears.

 **[Nightmare brays from the window]**

Everyone in the room, minus Sky and Savannah, stiffened. Even the animals let out noises of unease. Song was hissing, ShadowWing was letting out a soft whimper-like noise, and the others were following her example. Sky reached out and picked up Sun, holding the Emolga tight. Star, SnowFire, and ShadowWing she let rest their heads on her until they relaxed.

Song was too big for Savannah to hold, so she settled for rubbing the area just underneath the large cat's ears, and whispering soothing things to the cat.

 **Jack: [Jumps onto the windowsill, then outside in pursuit of the Nightmare] Sandy, come on! We can find Pitch!**

 **[Sandy cautiously steps over his sleeping comrades, then decides to follow Jack.]**

"What are you doing?" Savannah suddenly exploded, causing Song's fur to prickle slightly "I mean, I get it, you want the teeth, but going by yourself, without waiting for everyone to wake up first?" she let out a noise of both anger, and frustration. The redhead let out a huff, and crossed her arms, muttering under her breath as Sky patted her shoulder, saying something that sounded suspiciously like "That's it, get it out of your system"

 **[Sophie wanders into the room after Jack and Sandy have left.]**

Sophie's mother paled "Oh no" she whispered "Please, not my little girl"

Sky, still patting Savannah's shoulder, turned her head and called "Don't worry, she'll be completely safe

 **Sophie: [Gasps excitedly, then giggles.] Pretty! [She shakes North's snow-globe while looking at Bunny, asleep on the floor.] Bunny! Hop hop hop! Ooh!**

North frowned. He really should secure those snow-globes better, he reached into his coat, and froze. For the first time realizing his snow-globes were gone. He wanted to say something, but really, what could he say? Anyways, before he could say anything, the movie continued.

 **[Sophie trips over Abby, so the snow-globe turns into a portal into Bunny's Warren. Sophie walks through.]**

"Crikey" Bunny groaned into his paws, his face buried into his hands. "You've got ah be kiddin me" he muttered.

 **North: [Startles awake] Wha! Huh?**

Several kids giggled at this, and a few of the adults even could barely suppress small smiles.

* * *

 **So...**

 **yeah...**

 **Do you guys forgive me?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Alright here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

 **Savannah will be leaving this chapter, so JusTiNSaNiTy, Diamond will show up sometime next chapter k?**

* * *

[ **The streets of Burgess]**

 **[Jack and Sandman are flying after the Nightmare. Jack shouts excitedly.] Yes! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo!**

Jack watched the screen, his blue eyes wide as he watched his on-screen self chasing after the Nightmare. The Nightmare that would lead him to Pitch, who held the secret to his memories. Gripping his staff tightly, Jack leaned forwards ever so slightly, not wanting to miss anything, but also not wanting to disturb the young girl who was still tightly clasped to his side.

 **[Sandman mounts one of the nightmares and transforms it back into his own Dream-sand, as a Manta-ray.]**

The children all cheered, and Sandy couldn't help but smile at that. Unlike the other guardians, Sandy was more in tune with the children of the world, not as in tune as Jack, who practically was a kid, but he thought he was pretty close to the little ones. To see them cheering for him, well, it was a good, happy feeling.

 **Jack: [Bounds after one, then freezes it to a rooftop from the alley below.] I got it! [He jumps onto the roof] Sandy! Sandy, did you see that? Hehehe! Look at this thing!**

 **Pitch: Frost? [Darts out of the way of Jack shoot him with ice] You know, for a neutral party, you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdoes. This isn't your fight, Jack.**

Emma's hands curled into fists, grabbing Jack's hoodie and unconsciously drawing him closer. This was the scary man, the Fear. He wanted Jack not to fight, but Emma knew Jack would do the right thing. He had always done the right thing, even when it had cost him his life.

Emma could hear Jack mutter something like "You made it my fight when you stole those teeth", and a small smile flitted across her face as his onscreen self said the exact same thing.

 **Jack: You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!**

 **Pitch: Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth? [He notices Sandman standing near him, looking cross, and jumps away with a start, then a nervous laugh.] Now this is who I'm looking for.**

"Someone should put a bell on you" Savannah muttered offhandedly, earning a rather strange look from Sandy. Song purred, and her tail flicked from side to side as the Caracal agreed.

 **[Sandman breaks out his weapon - whips made of his sand. Pitch dodges the whips and brings out his giant scythe too. Sandman catches Pitch's handle and jerks him into the air, then down into the street below. Pitch bounces off a car roof.]**

Jack turned towards where the guardians were sitting, and caught Sandy's gaze. "Remind me not to get on your bad side" Jack called. Savannah giggled slightly, and several people joined her as Jack's words were repeated on the giant screen.

 **Jack: Remind me not to get on your bad side. [They both descend through the air to street level.]**

 **Pitch: Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy! You don't know what it's like to be weak, and hated! It was stupid of me, to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what. You can have 'em back.**

 **[Nightmares surround Jack and Sandman]**

The guardian's all seemed to turn about twenty shades paler, but Jack just gave a half smile. "Dude, we totally got this!" He called to Sandy. His eyes flicked towards the kids, who were looking between the screen, Jack, and Sandy rather nervously. Sandy caught the meaning behind Jack's words, and nodded, sand flashing in symbols too fast to read.

 **Jack: You... take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?**

 **[Nightmares bray angrily. Beat of silence.]**

 **Pitch: Boo! [The Nightmares start to attack.]**

Savannah crossed her arms and huffed angrily "Worst attack word ever". Sky nodded in agreement, and the people close enough to them to hear gave them looks that all but screamed 'are you insane, there is a battle going on, and all you can think about is the attack word?'

Glancing at her pet, Savannah turned to Sky "Hey, me and Song have to get out of here. I've got to get her to her cubs before they wake up and do something dumb. Sky nodded, and gave Savannah a hug "Drop by again sometime alright?" Savannah laughed "Oh you know it! See you all later!"

And with that, Savannah and Song walked to the door, and exited the building.

 **[Jack and Sandman start to fight them, but North's sleigh passes overhead, crashing into things. Apparently, North, Tooth, and Bunny keep dozing off due to the Dream-sand. After another scrape on the top of a building, they all startle awake again.]**

 **[Sandy uses his sand to burst into the air like a water-spout, dragging Jack with him, then tosses Jack away - ostensibly to protect him.]**

Jack winced slightly. That looked like it was going to hurt.

 **[Jack knocks a few Nightmares away, but falls a little before Tooth picks him back up and goes spiraling through some Nightmares.]**

Jack turned to Tooth, and gave her a small smile "Thanks" he said quietly, before turning back to the screen. Though he couldn't see it, Emma smiled up at him. That was the brother she remembered. Even when he was mad, he could still get over it to thank, or apologize...or both.

 **[Pitch laughs as he directs the Nightmares]**

 **[Bunny jumps off the sleigh, attacking during freefall, before landing on the street to slash through some Nightmares with a knife as well as throw his boomerang at them and bash them with his huge feet. Then, he jumps back into the air to latch onto the sleigh, driving it while North attacks with his swords from the front.]**

Needless to say, the children of Burgess, both past and present, were loving this. The parents...not so much.

Santa with swords, Easter Bunny that looked like a Kangaroo...and possibly demonic black sand horses. If they remembered anything after this was over, their kids were never leaving the house again.

 **[Two Nightmares come after Jack, so he just drops through the air and lets them run into each other. Another Nightmare attacks and he loses his staff, grasping for it during freefall before landing back on the sleigh.]**

 **Bunny: You might wanna duck.**

 **[Bunny's boomerang comes careening back through a Nightmare and he catches it out of thin air, grinning.]**

"Alright, I'll admit" Jack said, causing Bunny's ears to twitch in his direction "That was pretty cool"

 **[Sandy is all alone on his cloud, surrounded by a tornado of black sand that he keeps whipping to no avail.]**

 **[North sits down on the sleigh again.]**

 **Jack: We gotta help Sandy! [North drives the sleigh in that direction.]**

 **[Pitch pulls the string of an invisible bow, using an arrow-head shaped out of black sand aimed at Sandy. It hits Sandy right between the shoulder-blades.]**

 **Jack: Nooo! [Jack launches himself off the sleigh towards Sandman.]**

Stunned silence rang through the building. No one could move, no one could breath

 **[Pitch laughs menacingly while Sandman turns to face him.]**

 **Pitch: Don't fight the fear, little man. [Laughs some more]**

 **North: Hurry! Hurry!**

"No" Jack whispered, a strange protective feeling coarsing through his body. He _had_ to save Sandy. He couldn't explain it, he just knew he needed to protect those close to him "No please no"

 **Pitch: I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left.**

 **[Sandman stands up, closes his eyes, and the swirling black sand closes in on his glowing yellow light, snuffing it out.]**

 **North: Sandy?**

 **Jack: No... NOOO!**

Even as the screen paled, the scream of 'no' continued to echo, and then, with a sudden gust of freezing cold wind...

Jack was gone. Flying into the darkness of the massive building.

* * *

 **I feel like this is a good place to stop.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Skystar901**


End file.
